Love and Marriage
by Keirajoy
Summary: This is a sequel to 'How to Kill Boredom'. Because of that 'little' encounter, Haruhi got pregnant which resulted in a 'Shotgun Wedding'. Now let's look into the life of the newly weds. KyoyaXHaruhi. Warning: Lemony content. Kids stay away!
1. Kyoya and His Laptop

**Love and Marriage**

**Summary:** Because of that 'little' encounter, Haruhi got pregnant which resulted in a 'Shotgun Wedding'. Now let's look into the life of the newly weds.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC.

**A/N** Italics are for thoughts and flashbacks, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyoya and His Laptop**

One afternoon, Kyoya is busy typing in his laptop about his business transactions, making a few phone calls every now and then. Haruhi, on the other hand, was busy reading a suspense novel. From time to time, she would pause for a while and observe her husband. She can't help but wonder why the great 'Kyoya Ohtori' agreed to marry her…

**_Flashback:_**

_Ranka came home late only to find her daughter staring into space, looking a little pale. Her father immediately came to her side._

_"Haruhi! What's wrong?!" he asked, worried._

_Haruhi didn't even budge as if she's oblivious to anything around her. Ranka gently shook her daughter calling her name over and over again. Suddenly, something dropped from her hand. Ranka picked it up and now in his hands, a 'positive' pregnancy test. He was shocked._

_"Haruhi, is this true? Answer me! Who's the father?" Ranka shook her daughter to get answers. Suddenly tears fell from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry father…I'm sorry…" she mumbled then burst into tears. Ranka just hugged her daughter, trying to comfort her. Later, Haruhi was asleep. Ranka gently carried her to her room and tucked her in. Haruhi just curved herself into a ball and continued her slumber. Ranka looked concernedly at her daughter's face. "Don't worry, Haruhi. Father will take care of it." He whispered then suddenly stood up and made a phone call._

_The next day, Ranka and Haruhi went to the health center to confirm her condition. The result came out positive. Haruhi just nodded quietly._

_"Haruhi, aren't you going to tell me who the father is?" Ranka asked. Haruhi looked at him sadly._

_"I'm sorry, Father. I can't tell you." She laid her hand on her still flat stomach. "I'll raise this child by myself. I don't want to be a burden to anyone else. This is my fault; I'll take responsibility for it."_

_"Then you leave me no other choice." Ranka said silently as he gently escorted her to a nearby café._

_"What do you mean, Father?" Haruhi asked, confused._

_Ranka and Haruhi entered the café and they saw Kyoya Ohtori waiting patiently on one table. Haruhi was shocked and tried to run but her Father firmly held her arm, preventing her escape. Haruhi silently pleaded her Father with her eyes but he ignored it and steered her towards Kyoya's table. Haruhi reluctantly complied._

_A tense silence ensued. Haruhi kept her head down as if she grew a sudden fascination with her sandals._

_"I'll get straight to the point. My daughter Haruhi is pregnant. She doesn't want to tell me who the father is but I have an idea of who he might be." Ranka glanced at his daughter briefly. "If I recall correctly, she went to a hotel resort with you." Ranka looked directly at Kyoya, his gaze speculative. "Am I right?"_

_"Yes." Kyoya answered, his face impassive._

_"Then answer this question…" he glared at Kyoya, "Did something happen between the two of you?"_

_"Father, that's enough!" Haruhi exclaimed._

_"No! I want to hear his answer." Ranka said angrily. "Well, Kyoya?"_

_"Yes. Something did happen." Kyoya declared._

_Ranka suddenly grabbed him by his collar. "You bastard! I entrusted my daughter in your care and this-this is what I get!" Ranka punched him in the face. Kyoya dropped to the ground._

_"Father Stop it!" Haruhi tried to restrain Ranka from attacking Kyoya again._

_"Marry my daughter or I swear I'll kill you right now!" Ranka angrily bellowed, while trying to get away from Haruhi's grasp._

_Kyoya calmly stood up and wiped the blood away from his lips._

_"I'll marry her, Ranka-san. You don't have to worry about that." He answered, smiling slightly. Ranka appeared to calm down while Haruhi looked at him with wide, shocked eyes._

_"No! You don't have to go that far, Kyoya! I'll raise this child on my own! I-I don't want to burden you! I-I-" Haruhi dropped on her knees and cried._

_Suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped her. "I'll marry you, Haruhi." He whispered. Haruhi looked at him as he gently wiped away her tears._

_"I didn't expect us to marry under these circumstances and this soon but I do want to marry you." He held her hands and kissed it. "I love you, Haruhi." He looked deeply into her eyes._

_Her eyes got watery again then she hugged him tight. "I love you too." She whispered._

**_End of Flashback_**

She sighed_. "I never thought things will turn out like that. In my mind I saw myself raising the baby on my own in a faraway place. I was scared but I thought its better if Kyoya never knew. He is, after all, a prominent person in the business world. I wouldn't want to force him into something he would regret." _She smiled_. "I guess I love him that much." _

She turned her attention back to her notes in hand. _"Kyoya met up with his father one day. I didn't know how it went, though. Kyoya wouldn't tell me. He just said we'll be getting married as soon as possible. He took care of the wedding preparations quickly and then the next thing I know, I was walking down the aisle in a very exquisite wedding gown made especially for me by Hikaru and Kaoru. I was in a daze. I thought I was just dreaming when I saw Kyoya near the altar. I thought at any moment I'll wake up and find myself in the confines of my room. But when he took my hand gently in his I knew it was real…"_

"_It wasn't a dream."_ She looked at her wedding ring thoughtfully. _"I really am married to Kyoya Ohtori."_

Then she looked up and stared at Kyoya again. Her eyes gleamed. _"And I know for a fact that we're here for our honeymoon."_ She thought angrily.

"_He's always typing in his laptop. At first, I didn't mind. In fact, I admire his dedication to his work but…" _she bit her lip._ "He'll just leave that laptop when he'll make love to me, if he's hungry or if he's going to the bathroom. Now what kind of routine is that?!"_

She looked pointedly at his laptop.

"_Try making love with your laptop so that you'll have business and pleasure all at the same time! Well I mean really!"_ she said in her head, annoyed. She looked at the notes again.

Suddenly Kyoya stood up. "Bathroom." He said as Haruhi looked at him. She just nodded silently. When Haruhi heard the bathroom door close she immediately got up and went towards Kyoya's laptop to see what business has been occupying her husband's mind. She sat down and read silently.

* * *

**LAPTOP SCREEN**

.

.

.

**Time:** 1:00pm

**Date:** 00-00-0000

**Place:** Ohtori Private Mansion

**Subject:** Haruhi

.

.

.

Haruhi looked confused for a moment. Wondering what business it is that involves her. She read on.

.

.

.

Yes. The subject is my one and only wife, Haruhi Fujioka now known as Mrs. Haruhi Ohtori. Instead of scanning through possible list of companies to conquer, here I am sitting in front of my laptop typing about my wife. She's providing too much distraction for me…I don't mind it though but if this goes on I'm afraid I won't be accomplishing much in the future.

.

.

.

"_WHAT?! Me? A distraction?!"_ she thought angrily then read on.

.

.

.

You might say she's just a harmless female minding her own business but that's where you're wrong. Harmless? How can she be harmless when I'm painfully aware of every movement she makes? She flexes her legs every 10 minutes (giving me a delightful view of her slender legs, of course) and she sighs or bites her lip once every 5 minutes (making her lips look more kissable).

It drives me crazy! How can I work when I'm like this? I know she's just sitting there, looking focused and serious but hey- she always looked sexy to me. It makes me want to go to her, throw her files aside and have my wicked way with her. Damn! Look at where my thoughts lead to. I sound like a sex crazed maniac!

.

.

.

"_Such an active imagination."_ She smirked.

.

.

.

And then I catch her staring at me. At first, there was this reminiscent look on her face. Later, it was replaced by wonder as if she just thought of something brilliant. Then I saw her smiling softly a minute ago and right now she looks completely vexed. Hehe. I like watching the play of emotions on her face. It makes me wonder what she is thinking about at that moment.

.

.

.

Haruhi felt the hairs on her neck stand…it's like someone's watching her. Haruhi looked around. No one's there. The bathroom door is still closed. _"So he was wondering about what I'm thinking. Then why won't he stop typing and ask me then?" _She read on again.

.

.

.

I am curious to know what she's thinking about. Actually, I'm really tempted to go to her side and ask her. But if I do that I don't think I could control myself. The questions I had in mind will be forgotten and I'll end up touching her, kissing her and I won't get anything done! Because if I had my way I'd rather make love to her than to bother with charts and financial reports! That's how crazy I am about her.

.

.

.

Haruhi blushed and felt hot herself. _"Kyoya wanted me that badly?"_

.

.

.

But Alas! I have to restrain myself. Thanks to this laptop of mine I'm able to keep my hands to myself for hours. I know it's not supposed to be like this since this is our honeymoon. But if I give free rein to my burning desire for her I think we won't be able to do anything else but make love. (smirk) Not that I mind it though. Hehe. Looking at her right now…looking so angry and flushed…I don't think I could hold on much longer to my very fragile self-control…

.

.

.

"_Kyoya does have a way with words."_ She smiled to herself. _"So that's why he's been sitting here for a long time..."_ She pursed her lips, deep in thought. Then something on the screen caught her eye.

.

.

.

**P.S**

.

.

.

.

I planned my retreat to the bathroom so that you could read this, my darling Haruhi… (smirk)

.

.

.

* * *

Haruhi was shocked. "He knew…he knew all along!"

When she turned around, Kyoya was leaning against the doorframe.

"Have you enjoyed your reading, my darling?' then he turned and looked at her smirking.

Haruhi nervously backed against the table. "K-Kyoya, we-we're you watching me all this time?"

"Oh yes." He slowly approached her. "I'm watching you, **all the time**." Then he trapped her between him and the table, his hands on either side of her.

"So you don't have to be jealous of my laptop, Haruhi." He whispered in her ear.

Haruhi felt tingly with excitement as she felt Kyoya bit her earlobe then lick and bite his way down her neck.

"Wh-What happened to your self control?" she tried to keep her voice even.

Kyoya suddenly grabbed her hips and made her sit on the table. "It's long gone, Haruhi."

Then he rubbed himself against her. Haruhi moaned in response. "I've finally reached my limit…" Then he kissed her lips fiercely.

Another hot afternoon for the newly weds… (smirk, wink)

* * *

A/N So how was it? Leave a review please? Oh i used the spelling "Ohtori" instead of "Ootori"...hmm, i think its cute this way. (smiles)


	2. Craving

**Chapter 2: Craving**

* * *

Haruhi was busy pacing back and forth in the room. While Kyoya was busy with his laptop again.

"Uhmm…Kyoya?" she said hesitantly as she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes darling?" Kyoya replied as he stopped typing.

Haruhi blushed, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Well…could you get me a green banana? I want it sweet and fresh. Could you do that?"

"Of course."

**Later…**

"Here." Kyoya gave her the green banana she wanted. Haruhi hugged him as she squealed in delight.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"If you want some more, it's in the kitchen." He said.

"Just how many did you buy?" Haruhi looked at her husband suspiciously.

He adjusted his glasses. "I ordered a whole box."

"A whole box?!" then she thought for a moment. "Well anyway I'll be in the living room okay?"

Then she kissed Kyoya on the cheek then left.

A few hours had passed and a maid was busy cleaning up the room. Kyoya asked her what Haruhi was doing.

The maid smiled. "Oh Madam Haruhi is busy watching Jet Li movies, sir!"

"Jet Li movies?" he looked at her confusedly.

"Don't worry sir. This is normal for a pregnant woman." Then she winked and excused herself.

Kyoya only smiled as he made his way towards the living room. From the corridor, he could hear her shouting excitedly. He slipped into the room silently then watched his wife for a few minutes.

Then Kyoya embraced her from behind the couch. "Enjoying yourself, darling?" he asked. Haruhi smiled then kissed his cheek.

'Of course I am! Come sit next to me." Haruhi invited.

Kyoya complied. "Would you like one?" she offered her banana.

"No thanks."

"Come on. Just a bite? Please?" Haruhi looked at him with puppy eyes. Kyoya stared at her.

Then he nodded and took a bite. _"Where did she learn that?"_ he wondered as he thought how cute she looked. Haruhi smiled then took a bite of the banana herself.

"Just how many have you eaten now?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I just take a piece then another one then another one and voila! The box is empty! Look!" she said as she pointed to the box next to her seat.

"Are you feeling okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, Kyoya. No need to worry." Suddenly she looked tearful, "Or are you worried about the expenses already? Are you having second thoughts now in having me as your wife?"

"Of course not! I'm not worried about the expenses. Just say what you need and I'll get it for you!"

Haruhi just stared at him in wonder. Kyoya then blushed as he realized what he just said. He cleared his throat then adjusted his glasses.

"I'm your husband after all." He said without looking at her. Suddenly Haruhi hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that!" she said happily.

Haruhi cradled his face in her hands. "My, my, Kyoya Ohtori is blushing." She grinned. "How cute."

Then she kissed his lips. Kyoya returned the kiss and pulled her closer.

"You always make me say the weirdest things." He whispered.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He only smirked then continued kissing her.

And thus another interesting day ended.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Did you like it? Hehe! Actually this story came out in my dream. Weird, isn't it?

Leave a review, pls? ^w^


	3. Shrimp Delivery

**Chapter 3: Shrimp Delivery**

* * *

One afternoon, Kyoya was sitting comfortably in his favorite sofa, reading a newspaper, when his wife Haruhi came into the room.

"Kyoya…" she called. Kyoya looked up from the article he's reading to gaze at her.

"What is it, darling?"

"Well…I have this craving for shrimp now. Could you get that for me?"

"Of course." Then he got his cellphone to call but Haruhi suddenly snatched it away from him.

"No! I want you to buy it yourself. No deliveries." Haruhi demanded.

"Is that so?" he carefully folded the newspaper aside. "And where do you suppose I can buy shrimp?"

"In the market, of course!" Haruhi answered enthusiastically.

"You do realize were in our **private mansion** on a **private island** right?"

"Right…I forgot." Then she sighed. "Fine. But I'll call for the delivery myself. What's the number?"

Kyoya gave her the number.

"Oh hello. This is Haruhi Ohtori. Yes. Yes, it's me Uncle Ted. Oh Thank You. I want you to deliver a box of shrimps outside the mansion gate. Yes. Yes, outside. Leave the box there, ok? Thank you, Uncle! Bye!" then she snapped the phone shut.

Uncle Ted is a very close family friend of Haruhi and also one of Kyoya's clients. He owns a chain of department stores.

"Outside the gate?" Kyoya looked at her confusedly.

"Yes. And I want you to get it for me..." She leaned closer and whispered, **"ON FOOT." **She smiled slyly as she looked at him.

'You do realize that the distance between the mansion and the gate is about a kilometer?"

"I know. Why? Can't you do this, my darling?" she looked at him challengingly. Kyoya suddenly grabbed her waist and made him sit on his lap.

"Is that a challenge?" his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"What if I said yes?"

He smirked. "Then I'll do it." He kissed lightly on the nose. "Wait for me." Then he stood and walked away.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Haruhi was busy cleaning their bedroom with her maid Sophia when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Madam, Master Kyoya has arrived." George, the butler, informed her.

"Thanks, George! I'll be down in a minute." She smiled then continued to fluff the pillows.

"Sophia, thanks for helping me clean today."

"No problem madam! It's my pleasure to serve you." Then Sophia bob a curtsy then exited the room.

Haruhi then looked at herself in the mirror. She put a little powder on then combed her hair. She smiled at her image then she excitedly went out the room and ran down the stairs.

"Kyoya!" she called out.

Kyoya looked up and saw Haruhi running down the stairs. Soon, Haruhi was in his arms.

"Welcome Home!" she greeted. Kyoya just smiled and looked lovingly at his wife.

"Running barefoot again, Haruhi?" he commented as he looked at her feet. Haruhi just blushed then smiled.

"Well... I was cleaning our bedroom with Sophia and I had to make sure the floor is free of dirt and also-" she smiled, "Walking barefoot on soft carpet is quite relaxing, you should try it." She glanced briefly at his leather shoes.

Kyoya suddenly leaned closer and whispered, "When I try it, our feet won't be the only part that's bare."

Haruhi blushed harder. "Pervert." She whispered back. Kyoya only smirked as he stared at his blushing wife.

"Excuse me, Master. Where would you like me to put this?" George asked as he pointed at the box.

"Put it in the refrigerator." He instructed.

"Yes, Master." George bowed then carefully carried the box himself.

Haruhi looked at the box. It was bigger than she expected. How Kyoya managed to carry that box all the way here is a mystery. Haruhi silently studied him. He was sweating but his face doesn't show he's tired. Haruhi smiled again. He wouldn't admit he's tired even if it is obvious, such a stubborn guy.

Haruhi embraced him from behind. "Thanks for the shrimp."

Kyoya smiled. "You're welcome."

"Let's go!" then Haruhi held his hand then pulled him towards the stairs.

"What are you up to?" Kyoya asked as he caught up with her on the steps.

Haruhi only smiled and continued climbing the stairs. Then they entered their bedroom.

As the door closed, Haruhi pinned Kyoya against the door. Both of them breathing heavily.

Haruhi smirked. "You look all sweaty, darling." Beads of sweat run down the side of his face. Haruhi traced it with her fingertips. "I only see you like this after we make love." She leaned closer and inhaled his manly scent.

"How does a hot bubble bath sound?" she whispered in his ear.

"Tempting." He answered as he placed his hands on her waist.

"And a massage after?"

"Heavenly." His hands on her waist tightened their hold. Haruhi smiled as she stared at her husband's eyes.

"I thought so." Then they kissed. Their clothes lay unheeded on the floor as they made their way towards the bathroom for a very refreshing activity… (wink)

* * *

**That night…**

Kyoya opened his eyes and found that Haruhi was gone. He got up, dressed and looked for his wife. Haruhi was busy cooking in the kitchen when Kyoya found her.

He leaned against the door and watched his wife. She's wearing a frilly pink apron over her dress and she looked flushed. Then the delicious aroma of shrimp wafted through his nostrils. He inhaled appreciatively.

Haruhi was engrossed in her cooking when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

She let out a soft shriek in surprise. She peered over her shoulders and saw the luscious steel grey eyes of her husband under his eyeglasses. Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said.

He smirked. "I wanted to surprise you." he said. Haruhi continued peeling some shrimps.

"What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Garlic Skewered Shrimp." she answered simply.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Get an apron over there and chop these up for me." She instructed.

Later, Kyoya is wearing a frilly pink apron identical to hers. Haruhi tried to smother a smile as she glanced at him while chopping onions, garlic and red pepper. Not everybody has the chance to see the domesticated side of the great Kyoya Ohtori.

"Kyoya, are they chopped already?"

"Yes."

"Then put it here while I stir."

Kyoya obediently obeyed. Then together they put it in the plastic bag with the peeled shrimp and set it aside to marinate.

"Come here." She said.

Then she got a spoon and got a bit of the soup she's cooking and tasted it.

"Here taste it." She pointed the spoon on his mouth. Kyoya tasted it.

"Well?" Haruhi asked.

"It tastes good." Kyoya complimented. Haruhi blushed at his praise.

"Thanks."

Then she got the plastic bag in hand and smiled at him.

"Now you're the one who's grilling these marinated shrimp, okay?" she said.

"We should do this more often." Kyoya said while staring at her.

"You mean cooking our own dinner?" Haruhi looked at her husband curiously.

"Yes." he said while holding the bag in hand.

"Well I don't mind seeing you in that apron often." She looked at him teasingly. "Priceless."

"Really? Well I don't mind seeing your face flushed." Kyoya looked at her hungrily, "It makes me want to ravage you."

He was about to kiss her but Haruhi placed her index finger over his lips.

"That will have to wait, darling." Haruhi whispered naughtily.

Kyoya smirked. "Witch."

Haruhi chuckled. "Off with you now. You have some grilling to do."

Kyoya smiled. He kissed her cheek then went on with his duty.

* * *

A/N So how was it? Mou, i wish i could cook like Haruhi here. *sigh* (Burned hotdog and patties, anyone? hehe. Guess not?)

How about a review? It really makes me feel giddy when i hear from my readers! C'mon, please?


	4. Office Hours

**Chapter 4: Office Hours**

* * *

It was late at night but Haruhi is still awake. She was busy finishing a research paper. When she was done, she tucked the papers neatly in a folder inside her attaché case and slept beside her husband. Haruhi wrapped her arms around him. Kyoya only groaned and pulled her closer. Her eyelids started to droop and finally she was asleep.

The alarm went off. Haruhi sleepily reached out to stop it from ringing. She sat up and stretched her arms. Kyoya is still sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. Then she got up and went towards the bathroom.

After she showered, she saw her uniform already prepared for her… even the underwear. It was placed neatly near the mirror for her to see. She glanced at Kyoya's sleeping figure and smiled. "Thanks." She whispered then she got dressed.

Haruhi kissed his cheek. "Bye, darling. I'll see you later." She whispered then she exited the room to eat breakfast downstairs.

* * *

**While she was eating…**

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up and saw Kyoya wearing a maroon silk robe and an attaché case in hand.

"You forgot your bag." He said then smiled.

"Thank you!" she happily got up and took the bag from his hand. "You're up early. Did I wake you?" she asked worriedly.

He held her face then kissed her cheek. "I'm in the mood to wake up early today. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Sit down and have breakfast with me!" she motioned him to sit. "Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." He replied.

After breakfast…

Doorway~

"I'm going now. See you later, okay?" Haruhi said.

"Take care of yourself." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi smiled then kissed his lips. She ran down the steps.

"Bye!"

She waved happily then hopped into the car and it drove away.

Kyoya just watched silently with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Later,**

Haruhi finally arrived at Ouran Gakuen. She took a deep breath then she confidently walked towards the school building. As she walked along the corridor, some greeted her warmly; some looked at her coolly then moved away and while others started whispering. Haruhi walked on and paid them no heed.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi stopped and looked behind her. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. She smiled. "Good morning Hikaru. Kaoru." She greeted.

"Good Morning!" The twins smiled. Suddenly, the twins looked around.

"What are you all looking at?!" Hikaru said angrily. The others in the corridor immediately walked away.

"Calm down, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"They can't look at Haruhi like that!" Hikaru protested, his eyes alight with fury.

"I know, Hikaru. I know." Kaoru said then he turned and looked at Haruhi with a gentle smile. "Shall we go to our class now?"

Haruhi nodded silently.

_Everybody had different opinions about her sudden marriage to Kyoya Ohtori. Some were delighted, some were indifferent but a great many were disappointed and had expressed their blatant objection to the match. In some tabloids, they even made Haruhi look bad…make her look like a good for nothing gold digger. _

_Haruhi endured all their insults and tried not to be affected. She knew as long as Kyoya and her friends believe in her, she could take it all. And also, she vowed that someday she'll make everyone see that she is worthy to be Kyoya's wife._

"So how is your application for the Ouran Online Schooling Service going on? I really think it's a good idea." Hikaru said after a while.

"I'm informed that the Online Schooling is going to start next week." Haruhi answered.

"That's great!" the twins said happily.

"Then that means we only have two days left…" Hikaru said, his face sad.

"…before you'll stop coming here to school." Kaoru continued.

Suddenly, the twins hugged her tight.

"We'll miss you, Haruhi." They said softly.

Haruhi tears up a bit. "What are you two talking about?" she hit their heads lightly. "It's not like we won't be seeing each other anymore." She pointed out.

The twins exchanged glances and grinned.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"We just got caught up in the moment." Kaoru said.

"I know." She smiled. Then together they entered their classroom.

* * *

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Kana greeted as Haruhi sat down to the chair next to hers.

"Good morning!" Haruhi smiled.

"Have you finished working on the research paper Ms. Misaki assigned to you?"

"Yes I did." She handed her the folder from her attaché case. "Here."

Kana looked at it. "Are you sure this is it?" she asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi looked at the folder. "Oh no." she thought.

Then her cellphone rang. It's Kyoya. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi, do you still have the attaché case I gave you this morning?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. I have it right here."

"I think we've switched cases. I have your research paper right here." He said. "Could you come into my office right now? I need the files in there for my conference later."

"I'll be right there."

Phone call ended.

"Kana, I need to go now. I promise I'll be back before Ms. Misaki's class, okay?" Haruhi said as she stood up.

"Okay. Just be careful!"

"Thanks."

Then she walked towards the door.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"To Kyoya's office."

"Would you like us to take you there?" Kaoru asked.

"It's okay. I can manage. I'll be back soon, don't worry." Then she smiled and went out of the room in a dash.

* * *

**Later,**

Haruhi stepped out of the car and walked towards Kyoya's office building. It still makes her wonder how he balances his time between his work and school.

When the guard saw her approach he immediately let her in. The receptionist then instructed her to go to the top floor. Haruhi thanked her then walked towards the elevator.

**Top Floor.**

The floor was completely carpeted, Haruhi noticed. Actually, this was her first time to visit his office.

"Madam Haruhi?" a man in a black suit asked her.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

The man smiled, "Good morning, I'm Daisuke Oda, Master Kyoya's secretary." He bowed elegantly.

Haruhi bowed in return, "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Please come this way. Master Kyoya is expecting you."

"Thanks."

Oda-san opened the door for her and Haruhi was amazed at how huge the room is. She stepped inside and looked around with wide eyes. There's a bank of windows behind his massive oak desk. Off to the left sat a long brown leather couch and two comfortable-looking plaid chairs. Bookcases were along the other side of the room. It's fully air-conditioned and fully carpeted, too.

"Impressed?"

Haruhi smiled as she stared at her husband sitting on his black executive chair, smirking with his elbows on the table.

"Very." She replied then she moved towards him.

"Is it okay that I came here Kyoya?" she asked warily. When Kyoya stared at her, she blushed and looked away. "Never mind."

"Don't mind the things you hear too much, Haruhi." Kyoya said gently.

Haruhi glared at him. "Who said I mind? I-" then she caught the understanding glint in his eyes. She looked away; her spark of anger is gone.

Then she recalled why she was there.

She handed him the folder. "Here."

Kyoya took it and placed it neatly on his table, without glancing at its contents.

Haruhi looked at him confusedly. "Aren't you going to check if that's the one you need?" she asked.

He smiled. "I know what I need." He said.

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat as suspicion crept to her. She gave herself a mental shake.

"This is just coincidence." She thought.

But there was definitely something in his expression…

'Kyoya, where's my research paper?" she asked.

"It's right here." He said then he opened the drawer under his table and handed her the folder.

She took it and scanned the documents. She smiled then flipped the folder shut.

"I better go now, okay? I only have…" she glanced at her watch, "An hour before Ms. Misaki's class."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See you later!" she smiled then turned away.

When she reached the door, there was no door knob.

"Eh?" she looked at it in confusion.

"I'm not letting you go yet." Kyoya said slyly.

Haruhi turned and stared at him. He was smiling devilishly as he stood up. His right hand slipped inside his pocket while the other ran through his raven hair.

"Kyoya, open the door right now!" she ordered.

"Not yet."

Suddenly, she felt something vibrate. She gasped in shock. "What the-"

She realized her bra and panties are vibrating. Her body responded instantly. She dropped her bag and fell on her knees, feeling weak and strangely aroused._ My suspicion was correct_, she thought wryly.

'K-Kyoya…you planned this…from the start…did you?" she said in between pants.

She embraced herself as the vibrations became more intense.

He held his chin, as if deep in thought. "I did."

Then his lips curved to an evil grin. "And you fell for it easily."

Then slowly he approached her. Like a predator.

Haruhi stared as he slowly removed his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his polo.

She gulped. Oh yeah she felt hot…**VERY HOT!**

Kyoya never failed to arouse her…to reveal her wild and passionate side.

She moaned as the vibrations continued. _This is not the right time,_ she thought.

She bit her lip.

But she feels excited nevertheless.

Kyoya watched Haruhi as thoughts filled her mind. He smiled.

"There's no use denying it. You want me now and you know it."

She looked at him defiantly.

Damn him for making her want him this badly…for being so darn **sexy **and **irresistible!**

He smiled sexily as he held the tie with both hands, a suggestive gleam in his eyes.

"Shall we start?"

He quickly kneeled in front of her and tied her hands behind her back.

"If I'm late for Ms. Misaki's class, I'll kill you." She whispered angrily.

He smirked. "Let's not waste time then." He kissed her lips. He slid her skirt up and held her hips.

Haruhi leaned against the door, spreading her legs wider. Kyoya positioned himself between her legs and pressed his manhood against her.

Feeling the vibration heightened his desire; he pressed harder and rubbed against her. The friction was so intense, he groaned in her mouth.

Then his lips sought her neck. Biting and licking lightly here and there. His hands cupped her vibrating breasts and squeezed it lightly. Haruhi moaned out loud. She immediately clamped her mouth shut.

He smiled. "You don't have to worry…" Kyoya unbuttoned her blouse and unfastened her bra.

She gasped as she felt his mouth close over one nipple. He bit, he licked, and he nibbled Haruhi whimpered in response.

"My office is completely soundproof. You can moan out loud as much as you like." He touched her woman's place and she inhaled sharply.

"Ahh…" she arched backward as she felt his hand explore her wetness. "Nnh."

He sucked at her breast again then his fingers thrusts into her. "Ahh!"

Haruhi was gasping for air as his thrusts increased in rhythm. "More…More!" she moaned out loud.

Suddenly, he removed his fingers and pinned her to the soft carpeted floor. Haruhi liked the texture of the carpet against her warm skin. It's definitely stimulating.

His fingers thrust into her again as he kissed her. Haruhi groaned in his mouth, Kyoya deepened the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth fully.

Haruhi boldly engaged in a tongue battle with him.

Kissing him was so addicting. One taste and she's hooked.

Using his other hand, he stroked her body. Outlining every curve.

Then he removed his fingers inside her then pressed his manhood against her still vibrating center. They both moaned.

Haruhi wanted to touch him badly but her hands are still bound much to her dismay.

Then with one swift movement, he removed her panties and exposed her completely.

Haruhi gasped in his mouth as she felt it removed.

He broke the kiss, unzipped his pants then plunged into her awaiting warmth. Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt him inside her fully.

She bit her lip as he moved slowly, teasing her.

She closed her eyes. "Kyoya stop teasing me." She said breathlessly as he continued moving slowly inside her.

"Patience, darling." He kissed her lips. "Patience." He whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "You're enjoying this, don't you?"

He smirked. "Of course." He suddenly plunged into her making her gasp. "Every second of it." Then he slowed down again.

She pouted, "Bully."

Then his thrusts picked up speed.

Soon, both of them were panting as the rhythm became more intense.

"Ha-Haruhi…I'm coming!"

"Kyoya!"

Then they both groaned in release.

Kyoya rolled off her as beads of sweat run down their faces. They stared at each other as they breathe heavily. Suddenly, they're both laughing.

"Who would have thought we'll have such an active sex life?" Haruhi said, amused.

"I never thought I married such a perverted man." She looked at him teasingly.

"And I never thought you'll enjoy sex as much as I do." Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi grinned. "Well... you're very…**skilled**."

"That's because I'm having a lot of practice." He teased.

"Demanding woman." he said as he touched her face.

"Having regrets already?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Never." He kissed her lips and hugged her tight. "I'm glad I married you." He kissed her hair.

She closed her eyes. 'Me too." She smiled then listened to his heart beat.

Suddenly she stiffened. 'Oh no! What time is it?"

Then she realized her hands are still tied. "Kyoya, untie me now!" she looked at him sharply.

He chuckled. "Okay. Okay. Stay still."

Then he gently untied her hands. Haruhi immediately sat up and glanced at her watch. She only has 10 minutes to make it back to Ms. Misaki's class.

She immediately gathered her clothes and got dressed. Kyoya watched her walk around the room naked with a smile. Then he too got dressed.

She picked up her bag once she was done. "Now Kyoya open the door."

Kyoya only smiled then went towards the table and pressed a button somewhere under it.

**Click.**

The door opened. Haruhi was about to leave when she remembered something. She moved towards Kyoya again.

"You forgot something?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi extended her palm. "Give me the remote."

"What remote?" he looked at her innocently.

"You know what I mean." She looked at him knowingly. "Now hand it over."

Kyoya smiled then he got the small remote out of his pocket. He gave it to her. "Very clever."

Haruhi smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?" she kissed his cheek. "No more dirty tricks." She looked at him warningly.

"Take care" was all he said.

Then Haruhi left. Once he was alone, he looked out his window, an evil smirk on his lips.

"No more dirty tricks, eh?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Your warning came a little too late, Haruhi."

He walked towards the clothes hanger and put on his black suit.

"I've already thought of a few tricks I think both of us will enjoy." he smirked.

* * *

**Intercom buzz.**

"Master Kyoya, the board members are in the conference room right now." Oda said

"I'll be right there." He answered through the intercom.

Another busy day begins...

* * *

A/N Haha! Was it good? Waah! Kyoya's so hot in this chapter! (blush)

You know I've always pictured myself marrying a man with glasses. hahaha!

They say Boys with glasses have hidden desires and passions...Oh yeah! I'd like to find out myself someday! Hahaha!

A review from you is very welcome! Please! Flatter me or curse me...i won't get mad. Promise! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Overtime

**Chapter 5: Overtime**

* * *

Haruhi was angrily tossing and turning in her bed. Why? It's because her darling husband Kyoya has been working overtime for the past 5 days! It's either he'll arrive and she's already asleep or he's going to sleep in his office instead.

She let out a frustrated sigh. It feels like Kyoya's been gone for a long time. She aches to touch him again…to feel him inside her. It's like a craving she couldn't ignore. She bit her lip. And Kyoya doesn't even mind. Her eyes blazed angrily. Her wet dreams are unfulfilled and someone has to pay big time! _"Oh yes. Tonight's going to be different. Very different."_ She thought.

Kyoya arrived very late. When he went to their bedroom, he saw Haruhi sleeping soundly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek good night. He was tired and he needed sleep.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms pulled him down the bed and his hands were handcuffed at the back of the bed. Kyoya looked at Haruhi in surprise.

_"Who would have thought she could do something like that fast?" _he thought.

"Surprised, darling?" she said playfully. "I married a man who runs a police force after all." She was sitting at the side of the bed. Kyoya struggled to break his hands free to no avail. Haruhi only smiled at his efforts.

"I made sure you wouldn't get away from those handcuffs." Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "I had it especially made just for this occasion."

"And what occasion is that, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he backed against the bed board to be in a more comfortable position.

Haruhi suddenly sat on his lap, a devilish smile on her face. She slowly ran her fingertips along his chest, pausing to play with the buttons of his polo. "You've been working overtime a lot lately."

Suddenly she grasped his collar and her eyes blazed angrily, "And I don't like it."

Then she loosened her hold then touched his face. "And its time for you to know what happens…" she leaned closer to his ear. "…when you make me wait." Then she bit his earlobe gently. Kyoya inhaled sharply.

Without tearing her eyes away from him, she slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Kyoya felt her every tug at his pants….making him aware of her every movement.

Haruhi smiled when she looked down there. There's a huge bulge on his briefs. She tentatively ran her fingertip against it. Kyoya's sudden intake of breath was heard. Haruhi abruptly slipped his briefs off of him.

"Getting impatient, Haruhi?"

"This is your fault, darling." she said.

Gently, she held it and slowly applied pressure as she stroke down. Kyoya bit back a groan.

"My wet dreams are unfulfilled so tonight-" she kissed his lips fiercely. "I want to be satisfied." She said breathlessly. Then slowly licked her way down to his shaft.

She closed her mouth over his manhood and let her tongue stroke him. She lets her hands run across his belly as she paid close attention to his shaft.

Then her ministrations became more intense as the need inside her built. She licked, she sucked, she stroked, she tugged like crazy. Making Kyoya moan and groan in pleasure. Suddenly, she moved on top of him again and gave him a fierce kiss.

"I missed you so much!" she moaned as Kyoya licks and bits her neck. Then she took her nightdress off and she rubbed herself against him. The feel of his polo against her naked flesh aroused her. Then suddenly, she got him inside her. She arched backwards, desperate to feel all of him.

"Ahh…" she bit her lip, loving the feeling of having him inside again.

"I-missed-every-inch-of-you!" she punctuated each word with a thrust.

"And how many inch are there, darling?" he smiled at her teasingly.

"You're long enough for me, Kyoya." She smiled slyly as she continued to ride the gentle saddle of love.

She gyrate her hips while seductively running her fingertips to her breasts then massaging it next.

Then she would lick her lips then throw back her head, letting her hair sway.

She would thrust into him faster then she would slow down again. It's driving him crazy!

He was looking at her intensely while she was touching herself, moaning with pleasure. She smiled at him seductively as she leaned closer to him.

"You have something to say?"

"Uncuff me." He demanded, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Suddenly, the handcuff came loose. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and pinned her down the bed. Haruhi gasped in surprise, her hands resting on his chest.

"How-How did you escape?" she looked at him confusedly.

He smirked. "Well, Mr. Kirisaki made it after all."

"How did you know?! I made him swore not to tell anyone!"

"I run a police force after all." He smiled slyly. "I know other means of gathering information especially if it concerns you, my darling wife." He kissed her nose.

"This is so unfair!" she beat her fist on his chest. "Why now? You should have escaped in the first place!" she looked at him angrily.

Then he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well… I wanted to know the reason why you got those handcuffs. And because…" he grinned. "I wanted you to have your little revenge."

Suddenly, he moved making Haruhi realize he's still hot and hard inside her.

"If it makes makes you feel better, I'll tell you that was torture." He thrust into her again making her moan.

"It drives me crazy not being able to touch you when you look sexy like that." He grinned as he thrust into her again. Haruhi smiled slyly.

"That was the point, darling." She said breathlessly as the rhythm escalated. "I don't want you working overtime again, got it?" she looked at him intensely.

"Or you'll what?" he looked at her challengingly. An evil grin crossed her face.

"I can think of a lot of things to punish you, Kyoya." Her eyes gleamed dangerously. "You can be sure of that."

He smirked then concentrated on bringing them both to the brink of ecstasy. Faster and faster. Haruhi closed her eyes and moved in rhythm with him.

"Yes…Yes…!" she cried as she clutched tightly his polo. "Ahh… Ahh…!"

Suddenly, his muscles went rigid then he groaned out in release. Hot liquid exploded inside her. She moaned, her hand grasping the neckline of his polo, and the material gave way with a soft, ripping sound, exposing his muscled chest.

Kyoya was dripping with sweat and breathing harshly as he slowly extended his legs alongside hers and lay next to her. Haruhi smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder. She was replete and sated. Her body was drugged and heavy and yet she felt she was floating.

He stroked her arm, bringing her back into her body slowly, and she reveled in the sensation. He let her heartbeat settle into a normal rhythm before he spoke.

"Are you satisfied now, darling?"

She smiled. "For now." Then she looked at him. "But you still have a lot of making up to do." She grinned.

"I guess your right." He growled then he kissed her again.

In the back of his mind he thought, "Working overtime has their rewards, after all."

* * *

A/N Hahaha! Now Haruhi is the agressor! Fufufu! Did you like it? Give me a review and let me feel your support! GO!


	6. Romance after the storm

**Chapter 6: Romance after the Storm**

* * *

A thunderstorm is brewing. Haruhi clutched the blanket tightly around her. It's near. She could hear the thunder from a distance.

"_Kyoya, where are you?"_ she thought. Then another thunder sounded, Haruhi trembled slightly. _"I shouldn't have let him leave but-",_ she bit her lip. _"…they needed him more than me. I don't want to be selfish."_ Then a louder thunder sounded making Haruhi gasp in shock. She instinctively ran towards the closet and hid there, trembling uncontrollably.

The rain was pouring hard outside, flashes of lightning is seen through the spaces in the closet door. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly.

"_Please hurry, Kyoya. I'm scared. I need you right now."_ She thought as tears fell from her eyes. _"Kyoya…Kyoya…" _she called out his name over and over in her mind as she covered her ears to blot out the sound of thunder rumbling. Then the lights went out. She was soon surrounded by darkness. "Hurry…" she whispered in a frightened voice. "Please hurry…"

"Damn!" Kyoya cursed out loud as another thunder sounded and the rain continued to pour hard.

"I'm coming, Haruhi. I'm coming." He thought frantically as he drove. Another thunder sounded.

"I shouldn't have left her in the first place!" he thought angrily as he steered the car towards the gate. The guard on duty recognized him and immediately opened the gate. It was getting hard to see through the rain but still Kyoya drove ahead. He knew about Haruhi's fear of thunder and yet-

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_"Master Kyoya, there's a phone call for you."_

_"I'll answer it in my office." He replied. Then he kissed Haruhi's nose then stood up. They were watching TV in the living room._

_"Wait here." He said. Haruhi just smiled in response._

_After a few minutes, Kyoya came back, a worried look on his face._

_"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worriedly as she moved towards him._

_"Otou-san just had a heart attack. He's being taken to the hospital as we speak."_

_"What! That's terrible! You should go and see for yourself."_

_"No. The news said there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. I won't leave you." He embraced her. Haruhi gently pushed him away and looked into his eyes._

_"Kyoya, your father needs you right now. Don't worry about me."_

_"Haruhi…" He was about to embraced her again but she stood her ground._

_"I said go!" she demanded. Kyoya stared at her silently. Then he sighed in defeat._

_"I'll be back soon, okay?" he took her hand and kissed it. Haruhi smiled._

_"I know. Just go. I'll wait for you." She replied. "You take care of yourself, okay?"_

_"I will." Then Kyoya kissed her lips and left._

_When Kyoya arrived at the hospital, his father's condition was stable but he's still unconscious. He wanted to stay for a while longer but Fuyumi urged him to leave immediately._

_"Go. Haruhi needs you right now." Fuyumi said. "Don't worry, I'll call you when otou-san wakes up." _

**_End of Flashback_**

"I'm almost there, darling." Kyoya said as the mansion came into view. "I'm almost there."

Then later the screech of tires was heard then Kyoya came banging on the front door. He didn't mind getting wet; all that matters now is Haruhi, nothing else. The maid immediately opened the door.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked in a loud voice.

"In the master's bed-." Kyoya was gone before she could finish answering.

Only the light from the candles illuminated his way._ "Why is the generator still not kicking in?"_ he thought angrily. He'll deal with that later.

He took two steps at a time in climbing the stairs. Then he opened the door to their bedroom. It was dark inside.

"Haruhi?" he called out. No answer. He was about to turn on his heel to look somewhere else when he heard her whimper. He stopped on his tracks and listened. A flash of lightning came then the rumbling thunder. He heard her whimper again coming from the closet. He closed the door silently and walked towards the closet.

He removed his jacket and laid it on the closest chair. Then he slid the closet door open. There he saw Haruhi, hugging her knees tightly. The blanket lay forgotten on her feet and her eyes are closed. Kyoya gently wrapped his arms around her. She's trembling so he pulled her closer. He softly called her name but she didn't answer. She just hugged him tight and cried.

"Finally…you're…here…" she said, her voice unsteady.

"I'm here, darling. I'm sorry I took so long." He buried his face in her hair.

Kyoya gently run his fingers along her back while whispering comforting words in her ear.

Later, the weather improved and Haruhi wasn't shaking any longer. She was comfortably lying in his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He told her what happened back in the hospital.

"I'm glad he's okay." Haruhi smiled in relief. "Let's visit him tomorrow."

"I'm warning you now…" He kissed her forehead. "He's not an easy person to deal with."

"I know." She smiled.

"Darling, we have another problem." Kyoya said after a while, as he gently stroke her arms.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. He suddenly cupped her breast and bit her earlobe.

"I want you right now." He growled.

"Here? It's too cramped in here." She said breathlessly as Kyoya continued touching her.

"That's what makes it challenging." He smiled mischievously.

"You're such a pervert. Did you know that?" Haruhi said as she changed her position. She's now straddling him.

He smirked, his eyes twinkling in devilment. "And you like that about me. It excites you." He kissed her lips fiercely while pressing her against him. A wild spurt of desire shot through her as she felt his hardness throb with need.

He slipped his tongue through her parted lips, exploring her mouth thoroughly. He tasted of mint, and his lips were hot; arousing Haruhi even more. Her hands slid over his shoulders and linked behind his head.

He broke the kiss then nuzzled her neck with his face, then kissed the tender area below her earlobe before tracing the delicate whorls of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Heat rocketed through her, and she rubbed against him, letting the friction of his hard chest abrade her nipples until the tiny peaks pushed hard against her night dress. Kyoya groaned as his arms around her waist tightened their hold.

He grasped the end of her night dress then slips it off her. Then his mouth closed over one nipple. Haruhi buried her fingers in the ragged thickness of his hair and held on. He bit, he sucked, he licked, he kneaded, he squeezed… Haruhi drew a ragged breath.

This is Kyoya, her husband who could send her soaring using his hands and lips; bringing her to the brink of release over and over…until she couldn't handle it anymore.

He played with the string of her panties. Then he leaned over her, her back against the closet door. And with one swift movement, he took it off her and rubbed her womanhood. His other hand supporting her back.

"Ahh…Ahh…Nnh…Ahh…Ahh…" Haruhi cried as she rocked her hips against his hand.

_'Masturbating alone doesn't feel this good.'_ She thought. '_This is so much different.'_ She bit her lip as she concentrated on the feelings.

Kyoya only smiled seeing her like that and hearing her moan. It turned him on even more so he rubbed faster. Her nails dug on his back and her moans became louder…he smiled. Sweet music to his ears.

And finally, she reached orgasm. Her juices flowed to his hand. He licked it off, she tasted sweet.

Haruhi looked at him, her eyes filled with sweet, helpless need.

Kyoya smiled again. He wanted her, she wanted him. They can't get enough of each other. He kissed her lips gently. "I love you." He whispered.

Haruhi smiled. "I know."

Suddenly feeling bolder, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Then she unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside, stroking his manhood through his briefs. Kyoya moaned in her mouth. Then she impatiently unbuttoned his pants and slipped it lower together with his briefs, exposing him completely.

Her hand closed over his manhood; feeling him hard, hot and ready for her. She started to caress it slowly then squeezing the tip lightly. Haruhi smiled as she saw Kyoya groan and close his eyes, his breath becoming shallow.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be so much fun." She thought smiling wickedly.

Then her caress became more demanding…she pulled and squeezed a little harder. Then she would fondle his testicles and rubbed a spot underneath driving him wild. And at the same time, she would lick and kiss his nipples. He didn't know what to expect. Their breaths became raspy.

"Take me inside you…" He looked at her intensely. "**NOW**." He demanded.

Haruhi kissed him with potent need then he was inside her, filling her with throbbing heat. He groaned as he felt her wet walls.

Moaning, she eased forward until she was resting against his wide chest. She slid her arms under his and pressed her face against the moist hollow of his neck. Tremors shook him as Haruhi began to move, slowly at first, and then, as the fiery heat built inside her, faster and faster, until he was heaving under her.

And then, his muscles went rigid beneath her, and his fingers tightened convulsively in her hips. His clenched jaw muffled his groan of release, but she could feel the explosive shower inside bathing her with delicious heat. Her surrender came immediately as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her.

Kyoya wrapped his arms tightly around her and gasped for air.

"That was good", he said in a thick voice. Haruhi raised her head and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"You know, I have read somewhere that desire for sex was most intense after extreme terror." She grinned. "Well I must say that was intense."

He traced the curve of her lips with his finger. "You can say that again."

Suddenly, he changed their positions. He smirked as he saw her eyes darken with desire once again.

"I've always wondered what type of books you liked to read." He said then he kissed her lips, "And it seems to me, you know a lot of techniques. Does this mean you've read a lot about sex, Haruhi?" he looked at her curiously.

Haruhi smiled seductively as she runs her fingertips against his chest.

"Do you really want to know?" she whispered.

Kyoya groaned and answered the seductive invitation with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, breathing heavily.

Haruhi grinned then whispered in his ear, "How about I show you what I've read so far instead, darling?"

"Let's get out of this closet first. It's too cramped for what you have in mind, darling." He smirked.

"Yes. I suppose your right."

Then they got out of the closet and moved towards their bed. ^_^

* * *

A/N It's getting hot in here...whoo!...so many thoughts crowding my mind!

"Pervert! Pervert!" my inner voice chided. (Blush) "NO I'M NOT! NO I'M NOT!" (me in denial)

I really want to hear from you... (pervert!pervert!) Waah! Stop it! (chibi version of me running around frantically)

Review please? (tears)


	7. Picnic and Nature

**Chapter 7: Picnic and Nature**

* * *

**One morning…**

**Breakfast Time~**

"Kyoya, let's go on a picnic together!" Haruhi happily suggested.

"Where to?"

"Over there!" she pointed towards the huge oak tree outside. "Are you busy?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Not really." He replied.

"So…can we go later? I'll prepare our food and blanket." She looked at him pleadingly.

He chuckled. "Why not? It's a weekend after all."

"Yay!"

**That afternoon…**

"Kyoya, let's place the blanket here." She said merrily.

Kyoya smiled. He never gets tired of seeing her happy face. It gives him this warm feeling.

Together, they spread the plaid blanket evenly on the grass.

Kyoya placed the basket down on the blanket, removed his shoes then sat on the blanket with Haruhi.

"What have you prepared for me today?" Kyoya asked, looking at the basket curiously.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Kyoya was curious why he hadn't seen Haruhi after they had breakfast. So he went to look for her in the kitchen first._

_He peeked inside the kitchen. "Haruhi?" _

_Haruhi turned around and saw him. "Kyoya! What are you doing here?"_

"_I was wondering where you were. What are you cooking?"_

_Haruhi immediately came towards him. "That's a secret. Don't come here for now, okay?" she said as she escorted him out of the kitchen._

"_Why is it a secret?"_

_She smiled. "Just go and get ready. I'm almost done here." Haruhi added, motioning him to go with her hands._

_He smiled. "As you wish." Then he turned and left._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Haruhi looked at him teasingly.

She slowly opened the lid of the basket and let the scent entice him.

"That smells delicious." He said as he inhaled appreciatively. Haruhi smiled.

"Tada! I prepared roast chicken…" Haruhi said while showing it to him then placing it on the blanket. "…and Mint flavored cookies as dessert."

"Mint flavored cookies?"

'Yup. Tamaki said it used to be your favorite."

"I'm surprised he still remembered." Kyoya smiled.

"Look, I even shaped it into cute animals." Haruhi said excitedly. "Can you guess what animal this is?" she said while holding a cookie before him.

Kyoya looked at it intently. "It's a lion." He said.

Haruhi pouted. "It's a cat, Kyoya." She said. "These are its whiskers, see?"

Kyoya merely nodded. Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, how about this one?" Haruhi asked as she held up another cookie.

"It looks like a…" he looked at it closely, "crocodile."

"Crocodile?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It's a duck, Kyoya! A duck!" she said.

"Okay, how about this one?"

"That's an anteater." Kyoya stated confidently.

Haruhi tied the ribbon on the bag of cookies and held it against her bosom. "Forget it! You're not having one cookie!" Haruhi said, upset.

"Why? Am I wrong?"

"It's an elephant, Kyoya. Not an anteater!" she cried while holding the cookie before him to see.

Suddenly, Kyoya burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

"You should have seen your face, darling!" Kyoya laughed again. "Your face looks red and puffed up."

Haruhi pouted cutely. "How am I supposed to look?" she looked away, "…when you can't guess my cookies' shape correctly."

Kyoya tilted her chin and kissed her lips. "Don't be mad, I was just joking."

"Really?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Really." Kyoya said then he eyed the bag of cookies in her hands. "Now could I have that back?"

Haruhi giggled. "Of course."

* * *

**Later…**

Kyoya and Haruhi enjoyed talking about the past and their present while eating the roast chicken.

"The gravy blends well with the chicken, right, Kyoya?" Haruhi said then she took a bite of the chicken leg.

Some gravy got on her chin and Kyoya noticed it. He held her chin and licked away the gravy. Haruhi blushed as she felt his tongue.

Kyoya smiled. "It tastes good on you, too." he said as he licked his lips sexily.

Haruhi nearly choked on the food that suddenly seemed too large to swallow.

Kyoya just continued eating a chicken leg with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Later…again**

Kyoya laid down, with his head on Haruhi's lap.

Haruhi stroked his hair gently. They were silent for a while, watching the grass around them sway with the wind.

"How many children would you like us to have, Kyoya?' Haruhi asked as she looked at him.

Kyoya glanced at her. "I don't mind having plenty of kids. And besides…" He smirked,

"…we spend a lot of time doing **it**, so I guess that's inevitable." He teased.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi blushed. "Well, I'm not the one coming up with a few tricks to make** it** happen."

He sat up. "I know." He held her face, "But you're not putting up much resistance, so I can't help but continue my scheme." he pinched her nose then smiled knowingly.

He's right and she knows it. Time to change the subject.

"What would you like our eldest child to be: a boy or a girl?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Whether it's a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter. I'll still love our child, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled. "I thought your one of the men who likes to have a son as the eldest. You know, to inherit your business and stuff like that."

He smiled sadly. "I know. But I'd rather let them decide what they want to be. I don't want them to go through what I did."

Haruhi gently touched his face. "You'll make a wonderful father, Kyoya." She said, looking at him sincerely.

Kyoya caught her hand and kissed it. "Thanks." He smiled at her then pulled her into his embrace.

Haruhi leaned her back against him, loving the feel of his breath against her hair and his arms around her.

"You know, together we can teach them a lot of things." He said while holding her hand.

"Such as?"

"Love and friendship." He said simply.

Haruhi smiled. "Well, that's pretty deep. What else?"

"Like…" He thought for a while. "Cooking." He said then he smiled mischievously.

Then both of them laughed.

"I can imagine having our kids help out in the kitchen." Haruhi said, amused.

"We can even clean the house together or have picnics like these." Kyoya said excitement evident in his voice.

Haruhi chuckled, "Of course! We can even read them bedtime stories!" she said enthusiastically.

"We can tell them about our high school life, how we met,** how we ended up together…**" he whispered teasingly.

"Kyoya!" she scolded. Kyoya only laughed.

"Well…it's an interesting story…" he smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll tell them how you seduced me…"

Haruhi faced him. "You're not going to tell them about** that**. They're only children!" she protested.

"I guess your right." He said. Haruhi sighed in relief. "I'll have to wait until they're 18 then." He smiled mischievously.

"Kyoya!"

He chuckled. "I was just kidding!" he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight from behind.

Haruhi sighed then smiled contentedly as she leaned against him again.

"Kyoya, how do you see yourself in the future?" she asked.

"I'm still successful in my work even with all the grey hair and wrinkles, our kids happily settled down and successful in their own field and still when I come home you'll always be there to welcome me back with a smile on your face." He said.

"Aww… that's so sweet." She said then squeezed his hand gently.

"And also…" he smirked devilishly, "We'll still be doing **it** even though were old."

Haruhi faced him again. "Kyoya, why does our conversation always lead to **that**?" she complained.

He laughed as he pulled her back against him. "Well that's because…"

He held her face then bit her earlobe. "I want us to do** it** now." He whispered. Haruhi blushed as she felt his tongue lick her earlobe. She trembled.

"Kyoya, someone might see us here!" Haruhi protested breathlessly as Kyoya kissed her neck.

"Then let them watch." He said as he unbuttoned her blouse and kissed her bare shoulders.

"But-"

Kyoya cupped her breasts making her gasp. "Don't think. Just feel." He said as he massaged her breasts. Her nipples hardened in response. She raised her arms and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Ah…Kyoya…" she moaned as his left hand continued to massage her breast while his right hand slipped inside her skirt and touched her moist center.

"Say my name again." He said then he slipped a finger inside her. Haruhi arched backwards, resting her neck on his shoulder. Her fingers tightened their hold on his hair as his fingers tantalized her woman's place.

Kyoya didn't mind the pain; it only made him aware of his effect on her. He smiled then he thrusts his fingers faster.

"Say it, Haruhi." He demanded.

"Nnh…Kyoya…" she moaned.

Kyoya loved hearing her moan his name. It sounds **sexy** and **very tempting**…

Then he felt her walls tighten around his fingers then her juices flowed out. Haruhi moaned aloud. She was gasping for air.

"Kyoya, I want more…" she said breathlessly.

"I thought you're worried about others seeing us?" he whispered as he touched her breast.

Haruhi turned and faced him. Her eyes filled with love and lust.

"I changed my mind." She smiled seductively as she touched his manhood. "We haven't made love under a tree yet."

He smirked. "Then let's try it."

Kyoya held her shoulders then pushed her against the tree trunk. Haruhi gasped in surprise as she felt the roughness of the trunk against her skin then she smiled playfully as a thought flashed through her mind.

"You know what…" Haruhi said while Kyoya removes her panty and spreads her legs.

"What?" he unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs, kicking them aside impatiently.

She smiled wickedly. "I **love** nature."

He stared at her then smirked devilishly. "I do, too."

Then he kissed her passionately as he positioned himself between her legs. **Armed and ready.**

(Hahaha! You know what I mean. Smirk.)

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Sorry if almost all the chapters end up with them making love. I'm sorry, I just can't help it!

And honestly, it's getting really hard typing this kind of story with my innocent little brothers **lingering** behind me…

Oh c'mon! Leave big sister alone! **This is not for kids!** Waah!

So, how about a review? C'mon it will make me happy… pretty please?


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter 8: Surprise!**

* * *

**Place:** Suoh Mansion

**Date:** 00-00-0000

**One night…**

**Crash.**

"What was that?!" Tamaki was jerked awake by the noise. Soon, his bedroom door was crashed down and men in black suits entered.

"What's the meaning of this?! Let me go!" Tamaki struggled to break free but the two men only held him tight as they dragged him down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

A black van was waiting outside and Tamaki was hauled inside it.

"Let me out! Hey!" Tamaki pounded his fists angrily on the van's window.

'There's no use doing that, Tamaki." A masculine voice said casually.

Tamaki stiffened. Then slowly he turned around to see who it was.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Kyoya!" he exclaimed.

Kyoya smiled. "Hello, Tamaki."

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tamaki yelled, feeling relieved all of a sudden.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kyoya replied. Tamaki looked at him suspiciously but kept his mouth shut. _There's no use arguing with Kyoya at this point,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Kyoya's cellphone rang. Kyoya reached into his coat to answer it.

"Hello, Kyoya Ohtori speaking."

Soon, a series of angry, incoherent words were heard on the phone. Kyoya held the phone away from his ear and waited for the caller to calm down.

"And good evening to you, too, Mr. Suoh." Kyoya answered after a while.

He glanced at Tamaki briefly. "Yes, I'm with Tamaki right now and I assure you he's fine."

Kyoya straightened his glasses. "Sorry, but I can't tell you where I'm taking him."

"Don't worry…" he smirked, "He'll be back just in time for his wedding rehearsal."

"Yes, of course. I'll take care of that. And sir…" he grinned, "I'll pay for the damages in your mansion."

Laughter was heard on the other line. "Good night, sir. See you tomorrow."

Then Kyoya flipped his cellphone shut. Tamaki was listening silently to the conversation with his brows furrowed in confusion.

He had so many things to ask but he knew Kyoya wouldn't answer. So he just sat quietly and waited.

Later, the van came to a full stop.

"Put this on your head." Kyoya said as he handed Tamaki a black hood. Tamaki obeyed wordlessly, his heart thumping rapidly.

He can't see anything and he had two men to guide his way.

"Be careful, we're going down the stairs." He heard Kyoya say.

All he could hear was the echo of their footsteps and he could smell the musky scent of earth.

"Where are we going?" He wondered nervously. Then he heard a door open.

He was escorted inside and made him sit on a chair. His arms rested on the chairs' armrest. Suddenly, his wrists were caught by a lock. Tamaki struggled.

"What's this all about?! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted as he tried to free himself but to no avail.

"Good luck." Kyoya said then the door closed with a loud bang. Tamaki sat still.

With the hood on his head, he can't see anything. He listened carefully. Soon, he heard a rustle of chains against the floor.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. The sound stopped. "Kyoya?". He listened but still no answer. "This is not funny, Kyoya!" he said angrily.

Then he heard a ball bouncing then the chains again. "Who's there?!" he asked frantically. Silence.

He drew a deep breath. Calm down, he said to himself. Then he heard a matchstick ignite and soon the crackle of fire.

Tamaki shrieked in surprise as he felt something cold touch his arm. The sound of distant evil laughter reached his ears. Tamaki felt cold with fright. The sound of rustling chains came again.

He bit his lip. _"This too shall pass. This too shall pass."_ He chanted in his head over and over then suddenly all became quiet again.

He sighed in relief but then he felt a presence behind him. He stiffened as he heard its heavy breathing. Closer and closer…until he can almost feel its breath on his neck.

"NO!!! DON'T EAT ME!" he shouted as he felt hands went around his chest. He tightly closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

Soon, laughter filled the air. Slowly, Tamaki opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit.

"What?" he looked around in confusion.

"Welcome Tama-chan!" Hunny greeted with his arms still around Tamaki's chest.

Then he looked around and saw Mori holding a metal chain, Hikaru holding a ball, Nekozawa holding a recorder, Kaoru was standing behind him, holding the black hood in his hand and Kyoya recording everything on a video cam. All of them had smiles on their faces.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he exploded.

They all laughed again_. "He still hasn't changed." _Kyoya, the twins, Hunny, Mori and Nekozawa all thought at the same time.

"Stop laughing and answer me!" he demanded.

Kyoya got a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. Tamaki's wrists are freed. "You really are clueless." He said.

"You're going to be married two weeks from now, right?" Hunny asked.

'Yes I am." Tamaki agreed.

'And tonight is your…" Kyoya looked at him expectantly.

Then Tamaki finally understood. "Ooh…"

"But you didn't have to go this far! I was really scared!" Tamaki said while hugging himself. His eyes all watery.

"There. There. Don't cry, Tama-chan." Hunny said while patting his back comfortingly.

"We wanted to surprise you…in a different manner." Kyoya said, smirking.

Tamaki looked at him. "This was your idea, isn't it?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya smiled. "Of course. I'm your best man after all." He said. "I even videotaped it so that you won't forget." He added, showing the video cam in his hand.

"Let me try! Let me try!" Hunny said happily as he ran to Kyoya. Kyoya handed it to him.

Soon, Hunny was circling around the room videotaping them.

"So Tama-chan, what do you think about our surprise?" Hunny asked while zooming In on Tamaki's face.

Tamaki was silent. He was looking down, the expression in his face hidden.

"You want to know what I think…" he said silently. He stood up and slowly walked towards Kyoya.

Tamaki stopped in front of him, his head still bowed down. "I think…"

He looked up suddenly and hugged Kyoya tightly while saying "I LOVE IT!" over and over again.

The rest of them laughed merrily as they watched Tamaki hug the Shadow King.

"Let go of me, Tamaki!" Kyoya said while trying to get away from Tamaki's embrace. _So this is how Haruhi felt_, he thought wryly.

"Nope! This is your punishment!" Tamaki said happily as both of them circled around the room.

Kyoya sighed. "If you don't let me go, I'll let everyone see your scared face on the video." He said calmly.

"You wouldn't, right?" Tamaki looked at him in alarm.

Kyoya smiled. "Wanna bet?"

Tamaki immediately let go and ran towards a corner. "Scary…" he thought as an air of gloom hung above his head.

**Tamaki Suoh is engaged to Éclair Tonnerre for quite some time and they decided to get married next, next week. And tonight was his so called "Bachelor's Party".**

"Hey Tono, how long are you planning to stay there?" Hikaru asked.

"It's time for your party!" Kaoru declared then he pulled Tamaki to get on his feet.

Then they steered him towards a room again. It's dark inside. He could only see a sofa and a…stage?

They all sat on the sofa.

'Say goodbye to Bachelorhood, Tono." Hikaru whispered in his ear as the room became completely dark.

Tamaki waited silently. Soon he can hear the ticking of a clock. Then the spotlight came on and a woman dressed in black leather came into view. All they could see is her back.

Soon her hips are moving in rhythm with the beat of the clock. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, black boots and fishnet stockings. She was holding a whip in one hand and a small chair beside her. The twins whistled enthusiastically. Even Hunny.

Then a different rhythm played and the woman turned around and moved with the rhythm. She was wearing a black mask around her eyes. Her lips are bloody red and curved into a seductive smile as she danced.

Then the sound of the whip filled the room. The twins react with every hit of the whip, enjoying themselves. She rocks her hips with the rhythm and moves smoothly on the stage, showing off her very curvaceous body. She used different moves with the chair and then with a final beat she posed then the spotlight came off.

They all clapped appreciatively. Tamaki was speechless.

"So what do you think about that, Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"That was…hot." Then he laughed nervously because during the performance all he could think about is Éclair doing that.

They looked at him knowingly so Tamaki blushed.

"I-I'M NOT THINKING OF ANYTHING PERVERTED!" he said while waving his hands in denial then laughed nervously again.

They all grinned in understanding. It was so obvious he's guilty.

Soon, music filled the room again and a group of masked women appeared on stage. They're wearing different types of costumes. One is wearing a dress full of lace and ribbons, the other wears a Chinese style dress with a long slit on the side, the other wears a nurse outfit complete with glasses, the other wears a maid uniform, the other wears a goddess like dress and the last one wears a sailor type uniform.

The group clapped enthusiastically as the women danced. Soon, they were off the stage and danced with the men present. Except for Kyoya, who makes sure everything went smoothly on the background.

Then before the music ended, the women went on stage again; strike a final pose and then the light went off again.

Later, they all gathered in the dining room for their candlelight dinner. They ate as they talked about their lives. Nekozawa shared he's busy with the underground organization he founded years ago. Hikaru said he's busy designing clothes for his next collection while Kaoru is busy managing his very own flower shop.

"Takashi and I are busy teaching kids about self defense." Hunny said. "Sometimes Chika-chan drops by and helps out, too." Then he put a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Ah." Mori said in agreement.

"I'm so happy you could all come tonight despite your busy schedules!" Tamaki tears up again.

"Well it's only natural…" Nekozawa said. "We're your friends after all." He added then smiled.

After they had dinner, they all gathered near the fireplace and they handed Tamaki their gifts one by one. Tamaki looked excited as he opened the gifts.

Hunny gave him a snow globe with two miniature Usa-chan dolls inside.

"You see, the violet one with a tie is you and the yellow one in a white dress is Éclair." Hunny explained.

Next one, Mori's gift.

Mori gave him a DVD about self defense. "For protection." Mori said.

"Takashi was in the video himself." Hunny added.

Tamaki was so touched with their gifts.

Next he opened Nekozawa's gift.

It was a catalog. "Order one rare item you like in this catalog and I'll give it to you for free. But the next order will be charged though." He said.

Next, he opened Kaoru and Hikaru's gift.

Soon laughter filled the entire room.

The twins bought him a book entitled '101 Sex Techniques She'll Love!' as a gift.

Kyoya Ohtori sipped his wine thoughtfully as he watched Hikaru and Kaoru tease the soon to be married man, Tamaki Suoh.

From the rim of his glass, Kyoya can't help but smile watching his best friend blush furiously as the twins bombarded him with suggestions about sex and stuff. Saying the book is very effective.

'Poor Tamaki…' he thought as Kyoya saw him faint from sheer shock and embarrassment. It was quite a sight!

"Okaa-san! Help me!" Tamaki looked at Kyoya pleadingly.

He smiled. "You can continue teasing him later." He put down his glass. The twins looked at him curiously.

"It's time for him to open my gift, after all." He said calmly while adjusting his glasses.

"That's right!" Tamaki eagerly placed the rectangular box on his lap.

"Haruhi even liked it." He added mysteriously. Tamaki sighed in relief.

"No danger here." He thought as he removed the gift wrapper. It's a black leather box.

Kyoya only smiled.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Kyoya was busy drying his hair with a hand towel when he heard her call._

"_Kyoya!" Haruhi came into the room excitedly with an envelope in hand. "Tamaki's Bachelor Party is tonight, right?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Well...I just received an invitation for Éclair's Bridal shower for tomorrow night."she showed him the envelope. "I'm going out for a while to look for her gift."_

"_Is that so?" Kyoya commented as he walked towards the bedside table and put on his glasses._

"_So…what are you going to give Tamaki as a gift? You're his best man after all." Haruhi sat on the side of the bed. _

'_Why do you ask?" Kyoya sat next to her._

"_Well…I want to hear your gift idea." She said simply. "And knowing you… it must be something __**very useful**__." She looked at him teasingly._

_He smiled. "I'll say the same thing to you. We're both __**practical**__ people after all." He looked at her knowingly._

_She chuckled. "Right… but you know what… I think both of them won't forget about__** our**__ gifts."_

"_I think so, too." He smirked then both looked at each other, their eyes twinkling with mischief. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The twins, Mori and Hunny watched eagerly to see what's inside the black leather box.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya first. He looked calm as usual but there's something about the glint in his eyes. He turned his attention back to the box in hand and slowly opened it.

There he saw silver handcuffs and its little key. And also a black blindfold. He looked at it curiously.

"I'm sure you will find that useful." Kyoya said. Then he smirked, "Especially at night." He added.

"OHOHOHO!" The twins laughed mischievously. Hunny and Mori smiled knowingly and Tamaki only blushed as realization came into his mind.

"Perverted King!" the twins chanted as they noticed Tamaki's blushing and lost in space look on his face.

"NO I'M NOT!" Tamaki denied profusely, chasing the twins around the room. They all laughed merrily.

"So Kyou-chan, how is married life so far?" Hunny asked.

"Interesting." He smiled.

"How is Haruhi doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Is she having a hard time during her pregnancy?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya smiled. "Actually, she's doing fine. She's been craving for a lot of foods lately. And her mood changes quite often." He smirked. "Everyday is full of surprises." he sipped his wine again, but they didn't miss the gleam in his eyes.

They grinned in understanding.

They know how happy Kyoya is with Haruhi. He looks more relaxed and content and it's all thanks to Haruhi Fujioka.

"We're very happy for the two of you." Tamaki said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Kyoya smiled.

"By the way, Tamaki…" Kyoya looked at Tamaki, "I think you should listen to Kaoru and Hikaru's advice earlier."

He smirked, "You have to know how to please her, after all." Kyoya added then he looked at the twins as if giving them permission.

The twins grinned evilly as they saw the expression in the Shadow King's eyes. _"It's time." ~it said._

"That's right, Tono!" Hikaru placed his arm around Tamaki's shoulder.

"Leave it to us!" Kaoru did the same.

The twins smiled mischievously as they held the handcuffs and blindfold and wiggle it in front of Tamaki's face.

**Gulp.**

* * *

**Later,**

Then Kyoya's cellphone rang. It's Haruhi.

"Hello, darling."

"So, did Tamaki like your gift?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yes. The twins are already teaching him ways on using it." He said in an amused voice.

Haruhi laughed. "Is that so? I wish I could see his face!"

"KYOYA, HELP MEEE!!!" Tamaki screamed. Haruhi heard it clearly. They both chuckled.

"Gotta go, darling. I still have to teach him what I know…" he said.

"Well you're an expert when it comes to **that**."

"To what, Haruhi?"

"To planned seduction…" she said in a husky voice.

He smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling." He whispered. It felt like a caress and Haruhi shivered in response.

"I'll be waiting." Haruhi whispered seductively.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kyoya flipped his phone shut. A devious smile appeared on his face.

"It's going to be a busy night." He thought as he walked towards the twins and Tamaki.

"Finally you're here!" Tamaki quickly hid behind Kyoya. He struck his tongue out at the twins. The twins looked disappointed.

"Hikaru, give me the handcuffs." Kyoya said. Hikaru silently obeyed.

"Now I want both of you to…" he grinned evilly, "PIN HIM DOWN."

Suddenly, Kyoya stepped aside and the twins lunged at Tamaki and pinned him to the ground. Tamaki was caught unaware so his capture was easy.

He was dragged to the chair he sat on earlier and again his wrists were caught.

"NO!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! LET ME GO!" Tamaki said as he struggled.

"There's no use resisting, Tamaki." Kyoya said calmly as he let the handcuffs rotate in his index finger.

Tamaki looked at him in alarm.

Kyoya held the handcuffs with both hands and looked at him. "It's time for your lessons." He grinned mischievously then slowly approached Tamaki.

"Mori, put the blindfold on him." Kyoya instructed. Mori swiftly complied.

"Now I'm going to teach you a few tricks and all you have to do is listen and imagine…" he smiled again.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya whispered in his ear. Tamaki shivered then he nodded.

"Good."

**Gulp.**

* * *

**On the way to Tamaki's home….**

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"How can I face her now? When all I can think about right now is…ARGH! This is your fault, Kyoya!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya only smiled as he looked at Tamaki's flushed face. He knows what Tamaki is thinking… he knows very well…

"That's why I'm taking you back earlier to your house.' Kyoya said, "I'm sure you'll need a few hours to calm down." He smirked.

"Thanks." Tamaki grinned.

"Although… I wouldn't be surprised if you do something unexpected…at the backseat of your car…while both of you are on your way to the wedding rehearsal…" Kyoya looked at him teasingly.

"STOP POLLUTING MY MIND!" Tamaki protested as he covered his ears with his hands.

Kyoya laughed as he watched Tamaki's expression. No wonder the twins loved teasing him, he thought.

And thus, another interesting day begins…for Kyoya, that is.

Will Tamaki take his teasing seriously or will he hold on to his self control? That, my friend, is what Kyoya wants to know later... (hahaha)

* * *

A/N Hahaha! That was naughty! (smirk) So how was it? Did it make you laugh? I would like to hear your reactions...violent or not. Please?


	9. A day with the Ohtori couple

**Chapter 9: A day with the Ohtori couple**

**Place: Ohtori Mansion**

**Time: 6:00pm**

Kyoya was busy typing in his laptop and looking through the financial reports in his hands when a knock on his door was heard.

"Come in." he said.

"Master Kyoya, Mr. Tamaki Suoh is here to see you." George said.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, Master." Then George bowed and closed the door quietly as he went out.

Kyoya set the files aside neatly. "I wonder why he's here…" he thought. Then Kyoya shut down his laptop and stood up.

He smirked. "I have a good feeling about this." he said while adjusting his glasses. Then he strode out of the room.

**Living Room~**

Tamaki felt restless. He can't sit still so he walked back and forth to relieve the tension he's feeling. It's not because of fear though…it's because of something else.

Then the door opened and Kyoya came in.

"Kyoya!!!" Tamaki cried and ran towards him with his arms outstretched.

But Kyoya evaded him. "Don't even think about it." Kyoya warned with a cold smile on his face.

"Is this the right way to treat your best friend?" Tamaki whined as he sulked in a corner.

Kyoya sighed. "What brought you here, Tamaki? Is something wrong?" he said.

"Could you do me a favor?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it?"

"May I stay here in your house until my wedding day?"

"Why?"

"It's because Éclair kept on having dinner at our house!" Tamaki said then he walked towards the couch.

"And when it's so late for her to go home, my father lets her sleep over. It's driving me crazy!" he declared.

Then Tamaki faced Kyoya. "Please let me stay here, Kyoya. I promise I won't be a bother." He pleaded.

"Why are you so worried? You managed to control yourself until now, right?"

"I know! But I'm at my limit now! I can't sleep well when I know she's near. I had to get away. Please Kyoya…"

'Well…"

Suddenly, the door opened then Haruhi came in. "Kyoya! I heard that- Oh! Sorry. Did I interrupt something? I'll come by later…"

"No you didn't. You came in just in time." Tamaki said cheerfully as came towards her and held her hands. "I was just asking Kyoya if I could stay here until my wedding day. But he's still hesitating…"

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. "Why hesitate, Kyoya? We can easily prepare a room for him."

"That's right." Tamaki agreed.

Haruhi held Kyoya's gaze. "Let him stay." she said then she smiled mysteriously. "It's been a while since we had a guest."

Kyoya sighed. "Fine. You can stay here for a while." He said.

"Yay!" Tamaki cheered. "Thank you Haruhi! Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

'Not yet. Actually, I haven't heard you tell me how beautiful I am for a very long time."

"Is that so?" Tamaki held her hand and looked at her sincerely, "You look beautiful, Haruhi." He said then he kissed her hand.

"Thank You." Haruhi smiled sweetly.

"Ehem." Kyoya interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry Kyoya." Tamaki said as he let go of her hand.

'I'm going to prepare dinner now, alright?" Haruhi said then she left the room.

'Bye!" Tamaki waved at her. Suddenly, Kyoya's right hand was on Tamaki's shoulder.

"May I remind you how possessive I can be about Haruhi?" Kyoya said silently, applying slight pressure on Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki turned and looked at him. "I can see that, Kyoya." Tamaki smiled knowingly. "I was just trying to make you jealous. I guess it worked."

"Heh! Don't get too cocky." Kyoya said then he smiled, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Tamaki."

"Oh I will!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

A knock on the door was heard and George came in. "Dinner is ready, Master Kyoya."

Then together they went to the dining room.

**Dining Room~**

Tamaki sat down, spread his napkin on his lap and said, "Dinner time with Kyoya and Haruhi! I can't wait!"

Soon, the dinner carts arrived. The plates are covered with lids. It was served that way,too.

"Enjoy." Haruhi said then she sat down.

Kyoya lifted the lid and on his plate laid a single stalk of celery and 3 cups of different sauces. Tamaki looked at it in confusion.

"You're only eating that, Kyoya? Are you on a diet?" Tamaki asked, puzzled.

Tamaki lifted the lid over his plate and saw 2 stalks of celery and the same 3 cups of sauces. Tamaki looked at it dumbfounded.

"Since you're our guest, I added another stalk of celery for you to enjoy. Bon Appetit!" Haruhi smiled and munched at her own celery.

"Are you both vegetarians now?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"Nope. It's just that I have a craving for celery now." Haruhi explained then took a bite again.

"We've been eating celery for a quite a while. She ordered a whole box of it." Kyoya said.

Tamaki, being the gentleman that he is, made no complaint and munched on his celery obediently.

In the middle of the night, Tamaki groaned as he felt his stomach grumble. The he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

"It's me, Kyoya."

Tamaki opened his door slightly. "What is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked.

His stomach growled again. "Hungry… 2 celery stalks weren't enough for me." Tamaki said.

"Here." Kyoya said then he handed him some chocolate bars.

Tamaki took it gratefully. "Thanks, Kyoya." He said.

"Don't thank me yet. There's more to come." Kyoya said mysteriously, "Good night." He walked away.

The next day, Tamaki woke up because of some noise. He stood up and went towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"Kyoya? Kyoya! Where are you?" a voice said.

Tamaki walked towards the door. "What's going on?" he thought sleepily.

He opened the door just in time to see Haruhi. Suddenly, Haruhi glanced at him then her eyes glittered deviously.

Tamaki felt nervous all of a sudden. "I'm going back to sleep now…" he said.

But before he could escape, Haruhi caught him by the shoulder. "Tamaki…You're coming with me…" Haruhi whispered.

**Gulp.**

After a while, Tamaki went to his room and found Kyoya there.

"Kyoya! Where have you been?! Haruhi was looking for you earlier." Tamaki said as he closed the door behind him.

"I was hiding. So how was the photo shoot?"

Tamaki paled. "It's scary…" he said as he shuddered.

"I didn't know Haruhi could make me wear those costumes and do those poses." Tamaki said then blushed furiously as he remembered. "Where did she get those costumes anyway?!" Tamaki complained.

'Who knows?" Kyoya shrugged.

"She'll keep those pictures hidden, right?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"I guess."

"But Kyoya…"

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready. It's almost lunch time."

"Are we having celery again?"

"Most likely."

**Sigh.**

**After lunch…**

"Let's watch some movies!" Haruhi happily announced.

"That will be fun!" Tamaki thought as the three of them went to the entertainment room

"What movies are we going to watch?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

The lights went out.

"Just wait and see." Haruhi said as she put the disk in the player.

Tamaki sat on the couch excitedly. "It must be a comedy…or a detective story…" Tamaki thought.

But he was wrong. Haruhi played horror movies. But they're not the ordinary horror movies with ghosts and zombies. They also contained violence, gore and a lot of sex.

Tamaki tried his best not to scream but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he covers his eyes when there's too much blood. And when the sex scenes come, he looks away and covers his ears against the sound of moans and sighs of pleasure.

Tamaki knew if he continued watching those sex scenes he'll end up imagining things. He glanced at Haruhi and Kyoya. They both looked calm watching. There's no emotion on their faces, it scared him.

Tamaki stood up suddenly.

"Tamaki where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm going to rest in my room for a while. I've watched enough horror movies for a day." He said then laughed nervously.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Haruhi said then continued watching.

When Tamaki left the room, he sighed in relief. "I'll just take a nap first." He thought as he made his way back to his room.

**Dinner Time~**

The dinning room was dark. Only the light from the candles illuminated the table. Tamaki sat quietly, expecting to eat celery again.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. We're not having celery tonight." Haruhi said.

There's a plate with a huge lid on the center of the table. Tamaki looked at it eagerly.

"I wonder what we'll have tonight. Roast pork or beef? How about turkey?" he wondered. Many possibilities ran through his head about what's under the huge lid.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yes." Tamaki said.

Then Haruhi lifted the lid revealing a big bowl. Tamaki looked at it closely.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked for he could only see the dark sauce and white round things floating on it.

"These are sheep's eyes. Very delicious." Haruhi said.

Then she took one and put it in her mouth and chewed. "It's crunchy, too." She said then Tamaki heard some crunching sound.

Kyoya also took one and ate it. Tamaki was appalled. "An eyeball of a sheep for dinner?!" he thought.

"Have some, Tamaki." Haruhi invited.

"No thanks." He said as he eyed the eyeballs on the bowl.

"Haruhi, Kyoya, I really thank you for your hospitality. I think I'll go home now; my Father might be looking for me." Tamaki said.

"Is that so? Don't worry. Just come again if you're free." Haruhi said.

"You're always welcome here." Kyoya said.

"Good night Haruhi and Kyoya. I'll see you both at the wedding. Enjoy your meal. Excuse me." Tamaki bowed then went out of the dining room. Soon, the sound of his engine running and speedy departure was heard.

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other then they laughed heartily.

"He didn't eat the eye. I won the bet." Kyoya said.

"Too bad. If only Tamaki tasted it, he'll realize it's only an egg with crunchy nuts inside." Haruhi said, amused.

"I wonder if he'll visit again…"Haruhi wondered as she stood up and stared out the window.

Kyoya embraced her from behind. "Not very soon, I guess." He said.

"We do make a perfect match, don't you think?" Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya smirked. "Yeah. We have the same evil streak." He whispered.

Haruhi chuckled. "Maybe."

Kyoya swung her around and kissed her lips. "What was that for?" Haruhi asked breathlessly.

"I just felt like kissing you." Kyoya said.

"Kiss me again."

"Gladly."

Then he captured her lips once again.

A/N I really had fun writing this chapter! Hehe! Teasing Tamaki is so much fun! Fufufu!

So, did it entertain you, too? How about giving me a review? Arigato! ^^


	10. Just another normal day

**Chapter 10: Just another normal day**

* * *

**Morning…**

Kyoya sighed and looked at Haruhi.

"Would you mind telling me how I ended up in this situation again?" Kyoya asked. He's wearing a purple gown with all the ribbons and lace trimmings.

Haruhi looked up from behind the video cam and grinned, "It's because I suddenly wanted to record the things you do in my video cam." She said.

"And I wore this costume because…?"

"To make the video more interesting." She smiled and continued recording, "Don't worry, you look great in a dress and a wig." She giggled as she eyed the long wavy black hair atop his head.

"Haruhi…" he warned.

"Don't mind me, darling. Just continue typing." She said in an amused voice.

Kyoya sighed and continued typing.

Haruhi has been making him do a lot of unusual things lately and wearing a dress is one of them.

The dress feels tight and the wig is starting to make him itch. But then he didn't complain for he could see Haruhi's enjoying herself.

He almost sighed in relief when Haruhi said he could remove the dress he's wearing…only to find out she had another one prepared for him to wear.

It's a navy blue maid costume complete with the white apron, headband and big, red bow. And also, another straight black hair wig.

"Now remove your glasses slowly, darling. Yes, that's right. Then slowly turn and look into the camera…" Haruhi instructed.

"Haruhi, how long am I supposed to do this?" Kyoya asked.

"Just bear with me, Kyoya." She smiled. "Now you say "What can I do for you, Master?" then smile sweetly to the camera."

"Haruhi…"

"Just do it darling or I'll make you wear more costumes today." She smiled devilishly, "You know I have plenty of them."

"Fine. I'll do it." Kyoya sighed in defeat. Haruhi smiled triumphantly.

"Ready…Action!"

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed. "Here goes."

Kyoya looked directly into the camera, his hands entwined as if in prayer and said, "What can I do for you, Master?" then he smiled sweetly.

"Pfft-" Haruhi immediately covered her mouth but soon she burst out laughing.

"This is not funny, Haruhi." Kyoya said as he removed the wig and put on his glasses.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry. I can't help it." She giggled. "Are you mad, Kyoya?" she eyed him warily.

"No." he replied then he pulled the dress over his head. He's wearing a grey A-shirt underneath and Haruhi just watched him silently.

"What?" Kyoya asked as he saw Haruhi staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Have I told you how sexy you look wearing that?" she said.

He smirked. "You haven't yet. But I can tell you've always find me sexy." He slowly moved towards her.

"Reading my mind again, Kyoya?" she raised her eyebrow.

He only smiled and sat next to her. "May I?" he eyed the video cam in her hand.

"Of course!" she said then she handed it to him.

Kyoya pointed the lens towards her and started recording. "You know, I just thought of something interesting to record." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kyoya leaned closer and zoomed in on her face. "Your reaction… every time I do this…" he touched her breast.

Haruhi gasped.

"…and this…" he caressed her thigh. Haruhi trembled.

"Kyoya, stop it…" she whispered.

He smirked, "Why? I'm sure the video cam would love to see the way you moan…" he touched another sensitive spot, making her moan.

"…and also the way you bite your lip." He smiled as he touched her again making her bite her lip.

"...and the way you giggle when i touch you here..." Kyoya touched a spot again and Haruhi giggle in response.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" she continued to giggle as Kyoya touched her. He put the video cam on the table, still recording.

"Why should i stop? I'm enjoying myself..." he smiled and he tickled her.

"Pfft-Stop!-K-Kyoya!-Hahaha!-I-I said stop!" Haruhi tried to block his hands but it was all in vain.

"I-I'll bite your nose!-I-I swear!" she threatened.

Kyoya laughed. "I wonder how you will do that, Haruhi."

Finally, Haruhi was able to capture both his hands. "Now stay still. Geez, you know all my sensitive spots."

He grinned. "Of course. I'm very...**observant**."

Haruhi smiled mischievously. "Right... but you know what... i know your sensitive spots, too." then she charged at him.

Kyoya laughed as he held her off. "As if i'd let you tickle me, Haruhi."

"C'mon. Let me get even!"

"No."

Suddenly, Haruhi leaned closer and kissed his lips. Then one of her hands escaped his grasp and tickled his side.

"There's no use doing that, darling." Kyoya said with a straight face. Haruhi smiled teasingly.

"Oh really?" then Haruhi continued tickling his side...his belly. Kyoya tried to catch her free hand but failed.

Haruhi giggled. "Now you know how i felt." she thought.

He kept a straight face but his face looks...flushed.

"Kyoya, you look...**funny**." Haruhi giggled as she looked at him. Kyoya made no reply.

"C'mon Kyoya...laugh...i know you want to..." she crooned.

"S-Stop it." he said.

"What did you say, darling?"

"I-said-stop." he said with difficulty. She giggled but continued tickling him.

Suddenly, Kyoya pushed her down the couch and laid on top of her. "You've got your revenge. Now it's my turn...again." he smirked.

"No! Please!-uh-I-I have to do some-uh- knitting, okay?" Haruhi said as she knew what would happen next. Kyoya now caught both her hands.

"Heh. Too late." Then he kissed her lips.

After a while,

Kyoya picked up the video cam and smiled. He adjusted his glasses. "That was fun." He thought.

* * *

**Later…**

Kyoya found Haruhi staring at the bathroom door with a towel in hand.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him. "Maybe I won't take a bath today."

"Why is that?"

She stared at the door again. "The water's cold."

Kyoya approached her and opened the bathroom door. The tub is already filled with water. He went in and tested the water's temperature. The water's warm to his touch.

"The water's not cold to me. Come here."

Haruhi went in. Kyoya held her hand and dipped it to the water. She trembled. She snatched her hand away. "I told you its cold." She said.

Kyoya looked at her confusedly. "Then I'll add another dose of hot water." He turned the faucet and hot water flowed to the tub.

"There. Is this better?" he said after a while. Haruhi dipped her hand again. She smiled. "Oh yes. This is better." She said. "Thanks."

She was about to undress when she saw Kyoya still standing beside her. She looked at him.

"You can go now, darling." She said.

Kyoya smiled. "I think I'll stay and bathe with you." He said then he removed his shirt.

She smiled. "I could use a little help in washing my back…" she said suggestively. Kyoya just removed his glasses and approached his wife…

* * *

**Later…again**

Kyoya was drinking his tea quietly in the living room when a familiar person entered suddenly.

"HARUHI!" Ranka called as he entered the room with all the shopping bags in hand.

He looked around and saw Kyoya. "Hello son-in-law! Where is my darling daughter?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"She's upstairs. Would you like me to call her?" he asked.

"Maybe later." Ranka answered.

He looked around and saw the oranges on the center table. Ranka smiled. "So, my daughter is having a craving for oranges now."

"Yes. And she likes videotaping very much." Kyoya said as he sipped his tea.

"Is that so?" Ranka laughed. "Her mother was like that, too. She used to tell me she wanted to capture everything on tape…for remembrance." A reminiscent smile crossed his face.

"Did you experience doing unusual things for her, too?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yes! I remembered she made me go to this province just to buy apple pie. She even told me to show proof that I really went there." Ranka laughed.

"I even remember the time she made me clean every inch of the house naked." Ranka smiled at the memory.

"You did that?" Kyoya stared at him.

"Yes. Imagine my embarrassment when I was cleaning the windows." Ranka laughed wholeheartedly.

"What made you do those things? Aren't you frustrated?"

"Sometimes. But…" Ranka smiled and looked at Kyoya. "…when I look at her smiling face, I just forget everything and realize how much I love her… that I would do everything just to please her."

Kyoya was silent.

Ranka sighed and suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Hello? Okay. Okay. I understand. I'll come right away." Ranka said then he flipped the phone shut.

"Duty calls. Tell Haruhi I'll just drop by again tomorrow, okay?" Ranka said then he stood up.

Kyoya stood up, too. "Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Thanks." Ranka smiled. "I better go now. Bye!" he waved then went out of the room.

After a while, Kyoya went upstairs to look for Haruhi. He saw the nursery room door was ajar. He was about to closed it when he heard a giggle.

He peeked inside and saw Haruhi sitting on the rocking chair near the window. She was slowly caressing her belly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"You move around a lot, baby. I'm very excited to see you!" she said lovingly. "Your father's excited to see you, too. I wonder if you'll have his eye color." She giggled again.

Kyoya silently watched her. The light from the window gives her this warm glow. She looked beautiful…

Then unconsciously, Ranka's words crossed his mind.

"…_when I look at her smiling face, I just forget everything and realize how much I love her… that I would do everything just to please her."_

"Kyoya…" Haruhi called. That brought Kyoya out of his trance. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kyoya smiled and approached her. "I'm okay. I just…remembered something."

Haruhi smiled. "Give me your hand." she said as she reached out. Kyoya took her hand.

Haruhi then brought his hand to her belly. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered softly. He felt their baby's movement. It was a strange feeling.

"I still can't believe that I'm carrying your child, Kyoya. I'm really happy." Haruhi smiled at him, her eyes filled with wonder and happiness.

Kyoya embraced her. "I'm the lucky one. I never thought I'll have you here with me."

Haruhi held touched his arms and smiled. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he kissed her hair and just embraced her for a while.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyoya, i told you not to close your eyes!" Haruhi scolded.

"Haruhi...it's 2 am in the morning. I want to catch some sleep." Kyoya groaned.

"No! You stay awake!" Haruhi said.

Kyoya sighed. (Oh boy...)

* * *

A/N Hahaha! So how was it? Reviews are very welcome! ^_^


	11. Stressful Days

**Chapter 11: Stressful Days**

* * *

**One night…**

Books were scattered around the table in the library and Haruhi was busy writing in her notebook. Kyoya went in silently and watched her concentrate. Feeling another presence in the room, Haruhi looked up and saw Kyoya by the door.

"Oh! Welcome home, darling!" Haruhi stood up and went towards him. "Sorry, I lost track of the time." She said then she kissed his lips.

"What are you doing?" he glanced over her shoulder.

"I was just doing a draft of my assignment. So how was your day?" she asked as she took his coat from him.

He put down his attaché case and loosened his tie. "Tiring." He said simply as he settled down on the couch. "I had a meeting with the investors. I told them not to worry but still…"

"Well you can't blame them..." she said thoughtfully as she handed him his slippers,"…with the world market unstable, Investors feel threatened that they'll lose so much."

"I'm aware of that." He leaned back on the couch. "But I'm sure, any day now, they might do something reckless." He straightened his glasses.

Haruhi went behind him and massaged his shoulders. "Knowing you, I'm sure you've thought up of back up plans once worse comes to worst."

He smiled. "You do know me very well."

Haruhi kissed his cheek and embraced him from behind. "Well, you wouldn't be called the Shadow King for nothing." She smirked.

* * *

**The next day…**

They were eating breakfast peacefully when Kyoya's cellphone rang. "Excuse me." He said then he answered the phone.

'They did what?' he asked in an unnaturally calm, poisonous voice. Haruhi stopped and eyed her husband warily.

"Arrange a meeting immediately. I'll be right there." He said then he flipped his phone shut.

He stood up and wore his coat. Haruhi stood up too and handed his attaché case to him.

**Doorway~**

Haruhi straightened his tie. "Haruhi, I'm sorry about this." He said.

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry. I understand.' She said.

Kyoya kissed her lips. "Bye, darling!"

"Take care!" she said then Kyoya went down the stairs. "I love you!" she shouted.

Kyoya looked back and smiled at her. Haruhi felt a warm feeling overwhelm her as she saw his smile. She waved her hand and smiled.

Then Kyoya went into his car and it drove off.

* * *

But when he arrived that night, he looked furious. He immediately went straight to his office when he came home. Haruhi decided to bring him his dinner. She knocked and opened the door quietly. "Dinner Time, darling." She said.

"Just put it on the table over there. I'll eat it later." He said without looking at her.

Haruhi obeyed quietly. Kyoya was busy typing and briefly scanning his files. "I wonder what happened…" she thought but then she remained silent and left the room.

Before Haruhi went to their bedroom, she prepared a fresh cup of coffee for Kyoya and silently put it on his desk.

"Thanks. "He muttered. Haruhi got the dirty dishes.

"Goodnight, darling." She said softly.

He looked up and said, "Goodnight."

Haruhi smiled and went out of the room.

* * *

Haruhi woke up in the middle of the night and found that Kyoya wasn't beside her. She opened his office door quietly and peeked inside. He was still awake. She sighed and closed the door again. "I hope everything will be alright soon…" she thought then she walked back towards their bedroom.

* * *

She woke up and saw Kyoya busy putting on his coat. She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You're going already?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied then he fastened his cufflinks.

"But what about breakfast?" she asked as she stood up.

"I'll eat in the office." He said then he combed his hair.

Kyoya gave her his glasses then he adjusted his tie. Haruhi wiped his glasses clean then she handed it back to him.

**Doorway~**

"Don't skip your meals, okay?" she reminded him as she brushed away the lint on his coat shoulder.

"I will." Then he leaned forwards and kissed her lips. "Bye darling."

"Take Care, Kyoya." She said.

* * *

That night, it was the same. Haruhi brought him his dinner again. But when she woke in the middle of the night, she found Kyoya was asleep on his desk. She quietly put a blanket over him and kissed his cheek.

But the next morning, Kyoya already left for work when she woke up.

* * *

Haruhi opened his office door with his dinner in hand when his angry voice rang.

"…I don't care what they say! Just do what I told you to do!" then he slammed his phone down. He cursed under his breath. Haruhi hesitated for a moment but she took a deep breath and went in.

"Dinner time, darling." She said.

"How can I have dinner at a time like this?!" he barked.

Suddenly he stopped and looked away. "Just leave me be for a while." He said silently.

She looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong, Kyoya?" she asked.

Kyoya looked at her and saw concern in her brown eyes. Not anger or hurt but concern. He dropped his gaze.

"It's about work. Don't worry I can handle it." He said.

"I know you can." She said confidently. She set the tray down and looked at him. "But you should take care of your health."

She walked towards him and held his face. "You're not a robot, Kyoya Ohtori." She smiled. He stared at her silently.

She dropped her hands and stepped back. "Well, carry on. I'll come back later, okay?" she said. "Good Luck!" then she turned and walked away.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked back at him.

"Thanks." He said then he smiled at her.

Haruhi smiled in return and closed the door silently.

* * *

The next night, Haruhi was looking out of the living room window when she saw his limousine arrive.

She went out immediately to welcome him.

The door opened and he stepped in.

She smiled. "Kyoya, Welcome-"

Suddenly, she was in his arms. "Kyoya?"

"I did it, Haruhi! I did it!" he said excitedly, hugging her tight.

"That's great!" suddenly Kyoya felt heavy and he felt strangely warm. "Eh? Kyoya? George, quick!"

* * *

He woke up after a while.

'Finally you're awake."

Kyoya looked sideways and saw Haruhi's smiling face. 'What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted because of extreme happiness." She chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny." He smiled.

Then he tried to sit up but Haruhi stopped him. "No, Kyoya. You should rest for now." She said.

"But I have to make some phone calls…"

"Don't worry. I already told Oda-san the situation." She said. "Have some rest. You need it."

But Kyoya tried to sit up again so Haruhi pinned him down. "I said, rest." She ordered. "I'll hold you down until you fall asleep." She warned, her eyes gleamed with determination.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Okay. Okay. You win." He said.

Haruhi smiled then leaned back. She soaked the compress in cold water again then put it on his forehead. Kyoya closed his eyes and slept. Haruhi sat on the chair by his bedside and watched him silently.

* * *

When he woke up, Haruhi was asleep on his bedside. He sat up and he gently stroked her hair. Haruhi stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh…hi darling." She straightened up. "So how are you feeling now?" she asked.

"A lot better, thanks." He smiled.

Haruhi stood up and put her hand over his forehead. "Your fever has gone down…" She said then she leaned back. "But I still want Dr. Umeda to check you up later, okay?"

"Okay." He said. Then he held her hand and pulled her against him. "Thanks for taking care of me." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm your wife after all." She smiled.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. Haruhi giggled at the sight of him trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You stay here while I get you something to eat." She smiled and then went out of the room.

* * *

When she entered the room with a tray in hand, Kyoya was walking around the room, looking for something.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my cellphone. Have you seen it?"

"I have it right here. But you have to eat first." She said as she set the tray down.

"Just one call, that's it." He promised.

Haruhi sighed. "Okay." Then she handed it to him.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Then he called his secretary, Oda-san, to reschedule his meetings for three days. Haruhi looked at him questioningly as he flipped his phone shut.

"How about we go off somewhere?" He smiled. "You said I should take a break every once in a while."

"Now? But what about your work?" she asked then she handed him a cup of tea.

"Don't worry." He sipped his tea. "I'm the boss." He smirked.

"Then let's go! Oh, where are we going by the way?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled mysteriously.

She giggled. "I like the sound of that."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

**Phone conversation.**

"It seems that our plan didn't work, ma'am." A man said.

"Not to worry. I'm sure we'll have another opportunity." A woman replied. Then she put the phone down, an evil smile playing on her lips.

* * *

A/N Ohohoho!Now things are getting more interesting. Fufufu! So was it my dear reader? Was it okay? Tell me. Anyway, thanks for reading!! ^_^


	12. Trusting Him

**Chapter 12: Trusting Him**

* * *

Haruhi was in the library, a package lay open on top of the desk. She looked at the pictures silently. Then she scanned the box. It had no return address or the name of the sender. She sighed and put the pictures back in. It's the third time she received such a thing and it always held that woman's face…

Later, Haruhi was busy doing some laundry when Kyoya came in.

"Darling, let the maids handle the laundry. You mustn't overstress yourself." He said concernedly.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." She smiled. "Besides…" she showed him his underwear. "Only I can touch these." She smiled teasingly.

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi giggled. "My, my, you don't have to look so embarrassed, Kyoya." She put the garment into the washing machine.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt a piercing pain in her belly. She gasped.

Kyoya immediately went to her side. "Haruhi! What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"It hurts…it hurts…" she said, her breathing becoming labored.

Haruhi was immediately taken to the hospital and given medication. It's still early for the baby to come out.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Kyoya asked as he held her hand.

Haruhi smiled at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She said.

Kyoya looked at her intently and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and also…

"Is there something bothering you?" Kyoya asked.

"What made you say that?"

"You've been restless lately. And also I've been receiving reports that you've been receiving packages…"

Haruhi sighed. "Well…I planned to tell you soon anyway."

Then Haruhi started her story about the package of photographs and news clippings she received.

"…I tried to trace where the packages came from but still no leads were found. I thought I could solve this first before telling you."

"Why?"

She looked away. "I didn't want to bother you and…"

"You wanted to find out the truth for yourself." He completed. Haruhi remained silent.

Kyoya leaned over her and titled her chin towards him. "Do you trust me, Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi stared back at him. "I do trust you." She said, and then she dropped her gaze. "But sometimes I get worried and…"

Kyoya placed a finger over her lips. "Hush. Now let me tell you my side of the story…"

* * *

After a while, Haruhi was asleep. Kyoya touched her face gently.

Then there's a faint knock on the door. He looked and saw Fuyumi enter the room. He straightened up.

"How is she?" she asked in a whisper.

"She's fine. The doctor said she could go home today."

Fuyumi looked at Haruhi's face. "She looks tired. She needs a lot of rest." she said softly. Then she put down the basketful of apples on the side table.

"Fuyumi nee-san, I have a favor to ask you…" Kyoya said.

* * *

Later, Haruhi woke up feeling refreshed.

"How are you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked sideways and saw Fuyumi by her bedside.

"Ah Fuyumi nee-san!" she was about to sit up but Fuyumi stopped her.

"Calm down, Haruhi." She laughed. Haruhi settled down again.

"What brings you here, Fuyumi nee-san?" she asked.

"I was in town when I got a call from Kyoya. He asked me to take care of you while he's away."

"He's away?! Where did he go?!"

"As I've said, calm down." Fuyumi touched her hand to soothe her. "He'll be gone for at least 5 days. He said he had some things to do." She explained.

"Oh." Then she looked at Fuyumi, "But why did he go without telling me?" she asked. Then she looked away. "Ugh! I'm going to give him a piece of mind when he gets home!" she said angrily.

"That's the spirit!" Fuyumi said then they both laughed.

"Oh by the way, I brought you some green apples. Kyoya said you liked them." Fuyumi smiled. "Want some?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, please."

* * *

**One night…**

Haruhi was pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for Kyoya to arrive. He just left a voice message that morning about his return that night.

"Why didn't he contact me for the past few days?!" she thought angrily. "Not one word about where he is, what's he's doing…anything!"

She glanced out the window and saw his car arrive. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

When he opened the door, he was smiling at her. Haruhi almost forgot what she was mad about but then she stood her ground.

She marched towards him, her eyes angry and determined.

She was about to speak when he held her chin and put something in her mouth.

She chewed quickly to try again but suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened as she recognized the flavor delicately tickling her taste buds. "Ootoro…" she thought.

"How is it, darling?" he asked, grinning.

Haruhi straightened up and swallowed the food. "Kyoya, if you're trying to distract me from everything I had to say to you, it won't work."

"Really?" He adjusted his glasses. "So I guess I'll just eat these all up…" he showed her a premium sushi platter in his hands. "**BY MYSELF**." He smirked.

The delicious smell wafted through her nostrils. Tempting her…teasing her…gently weakening her resolve to resist.

"Ah you demon…" she said as she looked at him. Kyoya, on the other hand, was grinning innocently at her.

She bowed her head. "Fine. You win." She said in defeat. Then she looked up and smiled playfully at him. "Welcome Home, my Shadow King." she said.

Kyoya smirked. "It's good to be back." he said.

Afterwards, Haruhi indulged herself in eating her favorite ootoro dish. Kyoya, on the other hand, enjoyed watching her while sipping his tea quietly.

**After a while...**

"Haruhi, you don't have to worry about the packages. It's already taken care of." He said quietly.

Haruhi looked at him wordlessly and said nothing.

_"So that's why he went…"_ she thought silently as she sipped her tea. _"Taken care of, he says. The glint in his eyes says it all…"_ She trembled at the thought.

"Are you cold, darling?" he asked.

"No."

"Scared?" he looked at her questioningly.

"No." she said firmly.

He smiled. "That's good."

And nothing more was said about that issue...

* * *

A/N So how was it? Read and review please! Thanks a lot! ^_^


	13. Late Night Reflection

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Late Night Reflection

* * *

Kyoya looked at Haruhi's sleeping face tenderly. He reached out and brushed away a stray lock of hair against her cheek. Haruhi stirred a little but she didn't wake up. He sighed and tightened her arms around her. "What am I going to do with you?" he thought, smiling softly.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Breakfast time~**_

_Kyoya was quietly eating his breakfast when he noticed Haruhi watching him._

_He looked up and asked, "Is something wrong, Haruhi?"_

_"Nothing." She said simply and continued staring at him with a smile. "Nothing at all."_

_Kyoya regarded her for a moment but then he shrugged and continued eating._

_**Office Time~**_

_Kyoya was taking a s__hort break in his office when suddenly the private telephone line rang._

_"Hello, Ohtori Kyoya speaking."_

_"I love you, Kyoya!"_

_Before he could reply, the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a moment. "That was definitely Haruhi's voice." He thought. He put down the phone._

_After a moment, the phone rang again. He picked it up._

_"I love you, Kyoya!" she said again with a giggle and like before the line went dead immediately._

_He smiled. He leaned back in his chair and waited for it to ring again._

_When it did, he immediately picked it up and said, "And I love you, too."_

_There was silence on the other line. Then a cough sounded._

_"I guess I picked the wrong time to call." Mr. Yoshio Ohtori said._

_**Damn.**_

_He sat up straight. "Sorry, otou-san. I thought you were Haruhi." He explained._

_"I see."_

_Kyoya cleared his throat. "Why did you call, otou-san?" he asked in a businesslike manner._

_"I called to tell you I'll come by later in your office. There is a matter I need to discuss with you about..."_

_After a moment, he put the receiver down. "That was awkward." He thought as he removed his glasses and massaged his forehead._

_The phone rang again._

_"Finally I got through!" Haruhi said, relieved. "How are you doing, darling? Just making sure you're still in the office." Then she giggled._

_"So that's what it was." He sighed. "Next time though, don't cut the line."_

_"Got it!" she giggled again. "I love you."_

_He smiled. "I love you, too."_

_**Evening~**_

_The black limousine parked in front of the mansion and Kyoya climbed out of it with his attaché case in hand. He walked up the stairs and George, his butler, welcomed him by the door._

_"Welcome Back, Master Kyoya." He greeted, bowing courteously. Kyoya simply nodded and handed him his coat. "Where is Haruhi?"_

_"Madam Haruhi is waiting in the master's bedroom." George replied._

_After giving some instructions to George, Kyoya simply went upstairs._

_"Haruhi, I'm home." He said as he opened the door._

_Haruhi stood by the bed. Her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently._

_"You're late." She said, her voice clipped._

_Kyoya closed the door and looked at his wristwatch. "It's only 8:10 in the evening, darling." He said._

_She stopped tapping her foot. "Exactly!" she exclaimed angrily. "I told you to be here at exactly 8:00pm, didn't I?"_

_"But Haruhi…" he began but Haruhi raised her palm to silence him._

_"I won't hear any excuses!" she said furiously. "There's your bag. You can leave now." She said, pointing at the black duffel bag near the door._

_"WHAT?!" he looked at her incredulously. "Haruhi, could we talk about this first and…"_

_"I SAID GET OUT!"_

_Kyoya stared at her silently and then with a sigh, he picked up the duffel bag and opened the door._

_"Kyoya, where are you going?" she asked._

_"Outside," He said calmly, his hand still on the knob," until you're ready to talk."_

_"No. no. no. Don't leave me, Kyoya." She said tearfully as she moved towards him. "Don't leave me. Please."_

_Kyoya dropped the bag and met her halfway. He hugged her tight._

_Haruhi hid her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Kyoya…I'm sorry... ", she cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I feel so strange."_

_"Hush darling. It's okay, don't worry." He whispered softly, cradling her gently in his arms._

_"It's not okay!" Haruhi pushed him away and looked up at him with tear-drenched eyes. "I'm a moody and emotional female! You must be tired of me now! Dealing with all my drama everyday…" she sobbed. "Maybe we should just divorce…" she squeaked._

_Kyoya felt something squeeze his heart. He quickly embraced her again. "No. Don't even think about that." He said firmly._

_He held her away a little and looked deep into her eyes. "You hear me, Haruhi? Don't." he said, merely thinking of divorce made him flinch._

_Tears fell from her eyes once again as she looked at the earnest expression on his face. "But Kyoya…"_

_He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Haruhi." He declared. "So don't even think about having a divorce. I won't let you go." His eyes gleamed with resolve._

_Haruhi hugged him tight and cried. "I'm sorry, Kyoya…I'm really sorry…"_

_**After a while, still locked in each others arms…**_

_"So…you really managed to put all my clothes in that duffel bag." Kyoya said, eyeing the black bag on the floor._

_She grinned. "Not really. That's only half of it." She said. "Next time I'll have two duffel bags prepared for you."_

_"You'll send me away again, Haruhi?" he raised his eyebrow questioningly._

_"It depends on my mood." She smiled teasingly. He tightened his hold on her waist warningly._

_She chuckled. "Just kidding, darling." She said playfully as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Just kidding…" she said softly._

_"Hmm..." He smiled. "Now about our dinner…"_

_"Huh? What about it?" she asked._

_He grinned. "Let's have it later." Then he captured her lips tenderly._

_A sweet and gentle kiss shared by a husband and wife after a long day._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" he stared at Haruhi's face and listened silently to her breathing. "You're independent, very unpredictable and sometimes exasperating..." he entwined his fingers with hers. "…but I have loved you nevertheless."

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. "My darling Haruhi…" then he closed his eyes to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard his cellphone ring. He immediately reached out for it, careful not to awake Haruhi. "Who would call me at a time like this?!" he thought angrily.

"Hello, Ohtori Kyo-"

"Hi Kyoya! It's been a while!" a cheery voice greeted on the other line.

Kyoya's eye twitched in annoyance. "Tamaki…" he said, "Do you have any idea what time it is here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Time? Kyoya, what are you-"

"Tamaki I told you to help me pack!" a female voice said in the background.

"Wait a minute, honey. I was just-"

"Who are you talking to?" Kyoya heard Éclair ask.

"Oh it's Kyoya Oh-"

"**YOU IDIOT!!"** Éclair shouted angrily.

Kyoya put the phone away from his ears as Tamaki's wailing and Éclair's scolding filled the line.

After a moment…

"Hello, Ohtori-san?" Éclair said hesitantly.

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry about this. Apparently, my husband forgot what **time difference** means." Éclair apologized.

"It's alright. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya!" Tamaki cried. "I'm just so excited to tell you we're coming back soon!" he explained.

Kyoya sighed and looked at Haruhi's sleeping face. "You're lucky Haruhi hadn't awakened…" he smiled evilly."…or I would've prevented you from coming back here as punishment." He said calmly, a hint of warning in it.

"NOO!! Don't do that! I-I promise I won't do this ever again!" Tamaki said frantically. He feared Kyoya would actually…

"I'll keep that in mind, Tamaki." Kyoya said. Tamaki inaudibly sighed. "Now if you'll kindly let me have some sleep…"

"Oh! Of course! Of course! Goodnight, Kyoya! Give our regards to Haruhi, okay? Ja ne!"

Then the line went dead. Kyoya flipped the phone shut and sighed.

Then he heard a soft giggle. He looked down at Haruhi and saw her trying to hold back her giggles.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he put the phone back on the table.

"Since your phone started ringing." She replied, sobering a little. "You always liked tormenting Tamaki, don't you?" she teased.

He smiled. "Maybe." He said as he pulled her close. "Now you go to sleep. It's already late."

"Kyoya…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you let Tamaki off the hook this time?"

He sighed. "Just this once."

Haruhi smiled and settled more comfortably in his chest. Then she yawned sleepily. "Goodnight, Kyoya." She whispered.

He kissed her hair. "Goodnight." He said softly. Haruhi smiled and let his steady heart beat lull her to sleep once again.

* * *

A/N Finally another chapter done! So how was it?

I really had fun writing this chapter! So sweet! Fufufu! I love it!

Was it too short for your taste? The characters are too OOC for you? Did it make you smile? C'mon tell me!

It really makes me happy to hear your thoughts! So leave a review, ok? Onegai?


	14. Caught Unawares

**Chapter 14: Caught Unawares**

* * *

**One afternoon…**

"Move it to the right! Yes, right there." Haruhi regarded it for a moment then she shook her head. "Nope. Now move it over there! Yup. Put it against the wall like so…Hmm…it still doesn't feel right. Let's move it again!"

Kyoya stopped and looked at her exasperatedly. "Haruhi, I've been moving the crib around the room for thirty minutes already. We still have to put up some posters on the wall and…"

"I know! Put it right there!" Haruhi exclaimed excitedly. Kyoya sighed and obeyed her. _"She's not listening."_ He thought

"Here?" he asked finally.

"Perfect!" Haruhi smiled. Then she noticed the way Kyoya was looking at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked, his lips twitching.

'Yes, why?"

"The crib was here in the first place, Haruhi." He pointed out.

"Really? I didn't notice." She said, looking at him innocently.

He glared at her suspiciously. "I wonder about that." He said.

"Oh by the way, you said we're having dinner with Tamaki and Éclair tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "That's why I'll try to finish my work early so we could go together." He said.

Haruhi smiled. "That would be nice..."

She walked towards him and touched his face gently. "I'm happy you're still able to spend time with me despite your busy schedule. Like today." Her eyes misted a bit.

"I'm really happy…" she said softly then she bit her bottom lip trying to control her emotions.

Kyoya captured her hand on his cheek and stared at her. "You're crying again." He reached out and brushed away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I can't help it…" she said with difficulty, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "You always make me happy but then I…" more tears trickled down her face. "I only…"

He sighed. "You're underestimating yourself again." He reprimanded softly as he drew her to him, his arms enfolding her gently.

"Let me ask you… why did you marry me, Haruhi?"

"That's obvious!" Haruhi pulled back and wiped away her tears. "That's because I love you!" she said frankly, looking straight at him.

"Say it again." Kyoya said, looking at her directly.

"I said, I love you!" Haruhi said again. Then Haruhi noticed the smile on Kyoya's face, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Now that's more like it." He said.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know Haruhi, just hearing you say your feelings for me is enough." He smiled.

Haruhi looked at him in wonder. "I love you Kyoya!" she said happily as she hugged him tight. "I really do love you!"

He smiled as he hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"Oh! Before I forget, about the posters earlier…" Haruhi reminded, pulling back a bit to look up at him.

Kyoya chuckled. "So you were listening to me after all." He said.

"Well…" She tapped her chin with her finger. "I love bossing you around whenever I get the chance." She grinned mischievously.

"Hmm…is that so?" he leaned forward and bit her earlobe. "What shall I do next, my demanding wife?" he murmured huskily.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked breathlessly.

He smirked sexily and kissed his way down her neck until she trembled. "Actually I was thinking of pleasuring you…" he whispered then his hand brushed against her breast, making her gasp. "Are you up for it?" he looked at her seductively.

Haruhi touched his face and whispered, "Yes…"

At that moment, Kyoya removed his glasses and captured her awaiting lips with burning passion.

* * *

**The next day…**

Haruhi was humming a tune as she picked up her small handbag on top of the bed.

"Let's go, Sophia!" she said with a smile.

"Hai! Haruhi-sama!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was in his office busy finishing up some paperwork when his cellphone rang.

"Hello, Ohtori Kyoya speaking." He said casually.

"It's been a while, Kyoya-sama…"

His eyes hardened. "Tachibana Keiko." He said coldly.

Then her shrill laughter was heard. "You recognized my voice, I'm flattered." She said. "You thought threatening my father would do you any good. You can't get rid of me that easily, Kyoya-sama."

"What do you want?" he asked grimly.

"I've told you before, didn't I? I want you, Kyoya-sama. Only you…" she whispered huskily.

His jaw tightened. "And I've already made it clear that it's impossible." He said.

"Did you?" she chuckled. "Funny. I can't remember." She smiled evilly. "Well… I just called to tell you that I get nasty when I can't get what I want, Kyoya-sama." She laughed again then the line went dead.

"Haruhi." Kyoya thought immediately. He picked up the receiver and dialed their home number…

.

.

.

Haruhi was busy looking through stalls in the shopping district with Sophia. She was looking for a welcome gift for Tamaki and Éclair that night.

"Look, Sophia. This T-shirt looks nice right?" Haruhi asked, showing the T-shirt in hand.

"It sure does, Haruhi-sama." Sophia said, nodding.

Then Haruhi smiled and looked at the price tag. "Ara? It's too expensive!" she exclaimed. _"I wonder where the saleslady is…"_ she thought, looking around the stall.

"HARUUU-CHAN!!!" she heard someone call.

She looked behind her and saw Hunny and Mori walking towards her. She smiled. "Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai!" she waved her hands in greeting.

"It's so good to see you, Haru-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully as he held her hands.

"What are you both doing here?" she looked at Hunny then at Mori questioningly.

"Shopping." Mori answered simply.

"For what?"

"For Tama-chan and Éclair's gift!" Hunny beamed.

"Really? What a coincidence!" she smiled. "Shall we look around together?" she invited.

"Haiii~!"

All four of them went from stall to stall. There are many interesting items around and they had fun exploring…

.

.

.

Kyoya found out that Haruhi went out with Sophia, her personal maid, a while ago. And Haruhi hadn't mentioned to George where she was heading. He clenched his fist. He ordered George to look for Haruhi immediately.

Then he called Haruhi's cellphone. It kept ringing but there was no answer. Kyoya paced inside his office agitatedly. "Haruhi, where are you?" he thought, the continuous ringing heightened his tension. "Haruhi…"

.

.

.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look at this!" Hunny said excitedly, showing a big, pink stuffed piggy in his arms. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"I agree." Haruhi said, nodding in approval. "You really have an eye for cute things, Hunny-senpai." She smiled.

"Of course! I'm an expert!" Hunny said proudly then both of them giggled.

Mori watched the two with a gentle smile. Suddenly, he sensed a presence. Mori looked around, his senses alert.

"Is something wrong, Mori-senpai?" he heard Haruhi ask. He looked down and saw her worried expression.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He said.

"Neh, neh, Haru-chan! Let's go over there!" Hunny said, hugging her right arm.

"Hai."

Then Hunny dragged her away. She didn't notice the glance Hunny directed at Mori before they went away. Mori understood so he followed quietly behind them and after some time he slipped away unnoticed.

After a while, Haruhi was sitting at one of the benches stretching her legs a bit._ "I wonder where Mori-senpai went…"_ she wondered silently.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan? Are you tired already?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I can manage." She smiled reassuringly, "I still have to look for a gift, you know."

"Did you tell Kyou-chan about this?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi dropped her gaze. "I didn't. I know he'll be busy at this time." she said.

"Why don't you call him? He might be worried right now."

Haruhi pondered it for a moment then she opened her handbag. Suddenly, she stopped and looked more carefully inside.

"Is something wrong, Haru-chan?"

"My cellphone… it's not here." She said, "Oh! I remember! I put it on top of our bedside…table…" she sighed. "I forgot to bring it after all."

"Here." Hunny gave her his phone. "Use it to call Kyou-chan."

"Thanks, Hunny-senpai."

**The phone rings.**

"Hello."

"Oh hi Kyoya, it's me. I-"

"Haruhi!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me, Kyoya. I'm-"

"Where are you?" he demanded. "Who's there with you? Are you okay? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"One at a time, darling!" she chuckled.

"I'm at the shopping district right now with Sophia, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. I'm sorry I forgot to bring my cellphone again…" She apologized.

"…we're you trying to contact me all this time?" she asked warily.

"I am." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Then she frowned a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said. "Are Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai there with you?"

"Yes. Hunny-senpai is sitting right beside me." She said, glancing at Hunny briefly, whose happily eating his ice cream. "While Mori-senpai is…hmmm…I'm not sure where he went."

"Let me talk to Hunny-senpai, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "Hunny-senpai, Kyoya wants to talk to you." She said, handing him the cellphone.

"Hi, Kyou-chan!" Hunny greeted. Haruhi got up and pointed towards a store in front of them. Hunny smiled and motioned her to go.

When she and Sophia came back, Mori was sitting beside Hunny on the bench waiting.

"Mori-senpai, where have you been?" Haruhi asked.

"Around." He replied, his face impassive.

"Oh."

"Haru-chan, Kyou-chan said he's on his way home right now." Hunny said. Then he noticed the paper bag in her hands.

"Neh, neh Haru-chan, are your gifts for Tama-chan and Eclair in there?" he asked curiously, pointing at the paper bag.

"Yes, its right here." she smiled.

"Let me carry it for you, Haruhi-sama." Sophia said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Sophia." Haruhi smiled gratefully at the girl.

"We'll take you home." Mori offered.

Haruhi looked up and said, "Thanks."

.

.

.

When the car arrived in front of the mansion, Kyoya was already there. He immediately walked towards Haruhi once she got out of the car and embraced her.

"I'm home, Kyoya." She said cheerfully.

His arms tightened around her, as if his life depended on it. "I'm glad you're safe." He said, relieved.

Haruhi's gaze softened and she hugged him back. "I'm sorry for making you worry." She murmured. Kyoya only buried his face in her hair and hugged her tight.

Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai watched the scene with a smile.

"Kyou-chan really loves Haru-chan, neh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile…**

"That bitch!" Keiko threw another vase angrily against the wall. Broken glass shards littered around her.

The room was dark and in total disarray. Torn photos of Haruhi and Kyoya scattered on the rumpled bed. The wallpaper and curtains are ripped apart, too.

"It's not over yet…" Keiko threatened as she bit her thumb fiercely until it drew blood. "You're mine, Kyoya! You hear me?!" she laughed hysterically, her eyes blazing, "You're mine!" she shouted. Then she laughed again. Like a maniac.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A/N Fufufu! Creepy, isn't it? _

_Finally I made a scene with Hunny and Mori in it! (me squealing in delight)_

_Oh by the way, the name "Keiko Tachibana" is just made up, ok? At first, I thought I should make Renge the villain but I can't. _

_I really like Renge-chan and I can't imagine her acting like an obsessed maniac! I can't do it! (tears)_

_So, what do you think about this chapter? Leave a review, please? Thanks everyone! ^_^_


	15. The Time Has Come

**Chapter 15: The Time has Come**

* * *

_**In the early months of her pregnancy there were times she'd felt buoyant, awake and alive like never before. But now, only two weeks away from being full term, Haruhi simply felt fat, ugly, lumpy and uncomfortable. It made her short tempered with Kyoya over anything and everything. And his patience with her until now only increased her ire.**_

Haruhi caught the edge of his shirt as he rose early from bed. "Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously, "Well?"

"I'm going to work, darling." He answered calmly.

"But it's still so early!" she snapped, as she tugged on his shirt.

"That's because I have a lot of things to do today." He replied as he put on his glasses.

Then he looked down on her. "If you don't feel like getting up with me this morning, then don't." he said gently.

"Of course I'll get up with you. What kind of wife do you think I am?" she retorted, "No, don't answer that. What's the matter with me?" She rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers up over her head, "I feel awful…" she groaned into her pillow.

Kyoya sat back down beside her on the bed and rubbed the lower part of her back on either side of her spine, finding an ache she hadn't even realized was there.

"Mmmm," she moaned as the tension eased. He moved his hands to find another spot. "Ahhhh."

And another.

"Mmmm."

"Feeling better?" he asked, grinning.

"Mmmm," she replied.

"Do you want to get up, Haruhi?"

"Mmmmp."

"All right, then get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

Kyoya reached out and caressed the hard, taut mound that was causing Haruhi so much trouble.

"It won't be much longer until our child comes his way into the world. Have patience, darling." He said gently.

"You said that word once before." She rolled onto her back again and uncovered her face. He could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. "Remember?" she smiled teasingly. Then she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm…" he smirked. "You never missed a single detail, darling." He teased as he looked at her.

"Well, it's a very memorable…" Haruhi smiled mischievously, "and very stimulating memory." She chuckled.

He smiled. "I agree." He placed his hand on her belly and gently stroked it. "I love you, Haruhi." He said sincerely.

Haruhi sighed in contentment. "I love you, too." She smiled as Kyoya pulled the covers over her body gently.

"Come home early, okay?" she coaxed. "I'll make you something special for dinner."

"All right." He agreed, then kissed her forehead and then he left, because he knew that if he didn't he'd end up spending the day with her- and he had work that had to get done.

* * *

Kyoya has been gone for an hour when the back pains got worse. Haruhi pressed as hard as she could with her fist against her back to counter the ache, but it didn't help. She tried lying down but it felt better to keep moving so she made the final arrangements in the nursery room instead.

She was so involved in preparing everything for the baby that she didn't hear the door open. She wasn't even aware that there were other people in the room until she felt hands covering her eyes and arms went around her belly. She gasped.

"Guess who?" they said.

Haruhi smiled as she recognized the voices. "Hikaru and Kaoru." She said, relieved.

"Bingo!"

She saw Hikaru and Kaoru grinning in front of her. "Hello, Haruhi!" they greeted.

She pinched their cheeks. "Mou, don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"We're sorry." They said in unison. Then twins laughed and hugged her tight.

Haruhi sighed. "Little devils." She said then she smiled affectionately.

The twins smiled in return.

"What are you both doing here? Aren't you both busy?" she asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru draped their arms on each other's shoulders. "We are busy…" Hikaru said, grinning.

"…but we wanted to see you again." Kaoru continued.

"Thanks." She smiled. "That's very sweet of both of you." She tears up a bit. "Gomen. I'm kinda emotional these days." She laughed lightly, wiping the tears away.

Hikaru went to her side and captured her left hand. "No need to apologize, Haruhi…"

Kaoru captured the other hand, "…we don't mind seeing this side of you." He said. Then they both placed a gentle kiss on her hands.

They looked at her and grinned. "Both of you still haven't changed." She said softly. Then the three of them laughed.

"Nice nursery room, you have here." Hikaru said as he looked around appreciatively.

"I agree. It has that warm and cozy feeling in it." Kaoru nodded in approval.

"Thanks. I really wanted it to feel like that. Kyoya helped me decorate it." Haruhi smiled.

"Ara?' Hikaru picked up the book lying on top of one table.

"Parenting 101, eh? I remember a book with the number 101 in it, too." He grinned mischievously, "…but it deals with a totally different subject. Right, Kaoru?" he glanced at his twin.

Kaoru grinned, too. "That's right. Tamaki liked it, if I remember correctly."

Haruhi looked at them and sighed. "I won't ask what the book was about." She said, "Judging from both your expressions, it has to be something naughty." She smiled teasingly.

"That's very perceptive of you, Haruhi." Hikaru said, amused.

Kaoru smiled. "You do know us very well." He said.

Then Hikaru noticed the big bag on the floor. "Are you going somewhere, Haruhi?"

"Hmm… I just have a feeling I'm about to give birth." She smiled.

"And you seem pretty calm about it, too." They commented.

"Maybe this is what they call…" Hikaru said.

"A mother's instinct." Kaoru completed.

Haruhi chuckled. "I guess." She said.

Suddenly, Haruhi's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me." She said. "Hello. Haruhi here."

"Haruhi, its Éclair. Have you heard the news?" she asked anxiously.

"News? What news?" Haruhi asked confusedly. The twins looked at her warily.

"Turn on your TV and watch the news. It's about your husband's company. Hurry." Éclair said then she ended the call.

Harui felt apprehensive. "What happened to Kyoya's company?" she thought, her hand clenched around the cellphone.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet." She bit her lip. "I hope it's nothing serious." She whispered then she went out of the room. The twins exchanged glances then they followed Haruhi.

Haruhi immediately went towards the entertainment room and turned on the TV. There she watched the live news coverage about an explosion in the Ohtori Group Main Office Building. Haruhi felt a frisson of fear chase down her spine. Unconsciously, her hands curved over her belly protectively as she continued watching.

Then she saw the chaotic state of the building's ground floor. Many injured employees were taken out on stretchers. Firefighters surrounded the building to put out the flames. There was no official statement released as of that moment. Many speculated that it might be a terrorist attack.

Then Haruhi gasped as she heard another explosion again. The camera lost its focus for a moment. Then Haruhi heard the reporter said the explosion occurred at the top floor of the building. She paled and felt her knees starting to wobble.

"_Kyoya's office…" _Haruhi thought. Then the top view of the building was shown on the screen. There she saw smoke coming from the top floor window. She covered her mouth in shock. _"It-it can't be…"_ she thought frantically.

Haruhi immediately dialed the number of his private telephone line. No connection.

She tried again and still no answer.

"Haruhi, please calm down." Kaoru said but Haruhi hadn't heard. The twins watched her worriedly as she frantically dialed numbers on her phone.

Then she dialed Kyoya's cellphone.

"_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area."_ The operator said over and over.

Haruhi trembled in fear. "No! This is not true…"

She dialed the number again desperately. "Kyoya, where are you?" she said. Hoping fervently she'll hear his voice.

But still the voice of the operator answered her.

Then she dialed Oda-san's number. It was ringing but there was no one picking it up.

_"Please pick up."_ she thought agitatedly. "Kyoya, please be all right." She prayed.

Then suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her stomach. She dropped the phone in her hand.

She felt the wet warmth flowing down her legs and splashing onto the floor.

"Haruhi!" the twins caught her before she fell on the floor. She was panting heavily.

"She's going through labor. Hikaru, get the car ready quick!"." Kaoru instructed. Hikaru immediately ran off.

"_Oh my."_ She thought dazedly. _"I'm going to have a baby."_

Kaoru held her hand. "Stay calm, Haruhi. We'll take you to the hospital soon." He chafed her fingers to bring feeling back into them.

"I'm sorry…about this…Kaoru." She panted, beads of sweat appeared in her forehead as the pain became more intense.

"Calm down, Haruhi. It's going to be alright." Kaoru said comfortingly. Haruhi managed a small smile.

"_Kyoya, please be alright…" _she thought as she closed her eyes_. "Kyoya…"_

* * *

Haruhi was immediately taken to the hospital's labor room. Haruhi kept on calling Kyoya's name through her pain. Éclair was on her side trying to calm her down.

Later, she was taken to the delivery room.

"Kyoya…Kyoya…" she panted.

Éclair held her hand. "Don't worry, Haruhi. Kyoya is-"

"I'm here, darling."

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw the familiar black hair and glasses.

"Kyoya? Is that…really you?" she panted.

"It's me." Then Kyoya leaned closer and held her hand. A feeling of strange calmness overwhelmed her.

"I'm glad…you're alright…" Haruhi held his hand tight as another contraction came.

"Stay…with me…through this…okay?" she groaned.

"I will."

"All right… now PUSH!" she heard the midwife say.

Haruhi pushed with all her strength to expel the child.

"You're doing good." The midwife encouraged. "Again, PUSH!"

.

.

.

Later, the sound of their baby's crying filled the room.

"It's a baby girl! Congratulations!" the midwife announced.

Haruhi smiled and looked at Kyoya. "You did great, Haruhi." He tightened his hold on her hand.

* * *

**Hospital Room~**

Haruhi looked lovingly at the baby in her arms, gently sucking her breast. She looked small and fragile. _"My baby…Our baby girl…"_ she thought, her eyes filled with wonder as she gently caressed her.

"She's beautiful…" Haruhi looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"She really is…" Kyoya said softly as he kissed her cheek. "What shall we call her?" He asked, draping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'd like to call her Ayako, if that's all right." she said, looking at her baby lovingly.

"Ayako, hm? That's a nice name." he said.

"Look! She got your eyes and my hair color." She looked at him, smirking. "A perfect combination, if you ask me." She smiled.

Kyoya chuckled. "Hmm…I wonder if she'll be demanding like you…" he said, looking at his daughter.

Haruhi looked down on her baby. "Really? Well, I wonder if she'll be cunning like you…" she said softly.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough, right?" Kyoya said, sobering a little.

"Yes. And I look forward to it!" she said excitedly.

"Me too."

They were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"May we come in now?" The twins asked in unison.

"We heard laughter from here…"Hikaru said.

"So we decided to come join the fun!' Kaoru continued.

"Please come in!" Haruhi said cheerfully. The twins smiled and eagerly entered the room followed by Tamaki, Éclair, Hunny and Mori.

"Congratulations, Kyoya! Haruhi! I heard you had a baby girl!" Tamaki said happily.

"Congratulations!" Éclair said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Haruhi smiled.

"Let us see! Let us see!" the twins chorused.

"Waah! Kawaii!" Hunny said, staring at the baby in Haruhi's arms.

"Ah." Mori nodded in approval.

"Neh, neh, What's her name, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"It's Ayako, Hunny-senpai."

"Oh..." Hunny thought for a moment. "Then can i call her Aya-chan? Can i? Can i?" he looked pleadingly at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Yay!"

"Ayako? I think that means "pretty child" in the baby book." Éclair said softly.

Haruhi looked at her for a moment. "My, my, Éclair. You know quite a lot." Haruhi smiled.

Éclair blushed. "Not really. It's just that…" she glanced at Tamaki briefly. "I'm also…" she twined her fingers nervously.

The twins grinned and together they draped their arms over Tamaki's shoulders.

"Congratulations, Tono! You sure are fast!" Hikaru said, grinning.

"You didn't waste any time, eh?" Kaoru smiled teasingly.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Tamaki looked at the twins confusedly.

"Tch. Tch. Tch." The twins said as they wagged their index fingersin unison.

"Sorry Éclair, Tono is still so slow." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"You have to tell him straight later." Kaoru said, patting her back gently.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLOW, YOU TWINS!" Tamaki protested angrily.

"YOU ARE!" The twins chorused, pointing at Tamaki with a smile.

"Nani?! Take that back!"

"We won't! Kekekekekeke!" the twins laughed.

The others in the room joined in the laughter as Tamaki chased the twins out of the room.

.

.

.

Later, Yoshio-san and Fuyumi-nee-san arrived. Then Nekozawa and his sister, Kirimi, dropped by to give their congratulations, too.

When the two of them are alone again, Kyoya finally told her what happened that day at the Main office.

"…and about the perpetrator,"

"Let me guess..." she looked at him calmly, "...it's already taken cared of." she said.

"And it's for good, too." Kyoya confirmed as he adjusted his glasses but Haruhi caught sight of the cool glitter in his steel gray eyes before his glasses hid it.

"So you don't have to worry anymore." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She sighed. "I wish you could have told me about your plans beforehand." she held his hand, trembling. "I was really scared. I thought i lost you..." she said, her voice uneven.

"I know, darling." he raised her hand to his lips. "And I'm sorry for making you go through that."

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Promise me you won't do it again." she said.

Haruhi saw hesitation cross his face. She tightened her hold on his hand. "Promise me." she said again, her eyes determined.

"But Haruhi-"

"Promise me, Ohtori Kyoya." she said, putting emphasis on his name.

Kyoya looked at her then sighed. There's no use arguing. Her mind is already made up.

"All right." he said. "But I'm warning you now, my plans get very dirty..." he looked at her intently, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I'm prepared to hear all of it." she said firmly.

"Fine then." Kyoya smiled and pinched her nose. "Stubborn woman."

Haruhi smiled. "Oh and one more thing..." she held both his hands and looked up at him. "Trust me to stay by your side always." she said sincerely.

Kyoya stared at her face. Her simple declaration of trust in him moved him to the core. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that's why he couldn't speak for a moment.

Instead, he leaned down and hugged her body tight. Hoping his feelings will reach her through this.

And it did.

"I love you, Kyoya." she said softly, pulling him closer.

"I love you, too." he said with difficulty, burying his face in her hair.

And they stayed locked in each others arms for a while...

.

.

.

**Later...**

"How are you feeling now, darling?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh i feel great!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I wish we could go home now..." she smiled. "The three of us, that is."

"Hm, I like the sound of that…" he said softly. "But, soon it will be the four of us…" he smirked, "… then the five of us…" his eyes gleamed suggestively.

Haruhi held her chin. "If you can put up with all my cravings and other demands, I guess its okay." She smirked.

"That's not a problem." He leaned closer until she could feel his warm breath against her neck. "I'll satisfy your every demand." He whispered seductively.

"I have no doubt, you would."

(smirk)

**The End**

* * *

_A/N Oh my! I can't believe it's finally done! Fufufu! I'm so happy! ^_^_

_Now I'm able to put the twins into the story! Yay!_

_Now what happened to Keiko Tachibana? Well… I'll just leave it to your imagination. Fufufu!_

_As the Shadow King said, "It's already taken cared of."(smirk)_

_So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed reading it!_

_Before I forget, I want to thank everyone who took their time reading this story of mine and even leaving a review!_

_Also, I want to thank those who added "Love and Marriage" to their favorites! _

_Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm so happy to feel all your support! ^_^_

_By the way, I'm currently writing another Ouran Fanfic. (It's entitled: Welcome to Paradise Mansion!) _

_Okay, that's all! Till next time!_

_Sincerely,_

_Keirajoy _

_P.S. Leave a comment please? Thanks! ^w^_


End file.
